<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You Happy by Azzzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218765">Are You Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzzy/pseuds/Azzzy'>Azzzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dating, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Love, M/M, Making Up, Master/Pet, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safewords, Shibari, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Why Can’t I Write Smut Without It Ending In Angst?, Why Can’t The Twink Be Happy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzzy/pseuds/Azzzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji had gone to the club that night on a whim. A mix of boredom and curiosity drove him to leave his the comfort of his dark room for the night. It didn’t hurt that he wanted to find someone to release some pent up stress with and a local dungeon happened to be hosting a munch for doms and subs to meet. He had been peripherally aware of the club, quaintly named The Parlor, since he moved to the city. One night he’d even gotten up to the stairs before being hit with the crushing feeling that no one would want him, sending him back home for the night. The small neon sign dangling out front read simply ‘The Parlor’ in a deep red. It added to the intimidating air of the building. The brick facade standing stoically in the street stood out from the other buildings; maybe it was the way bloody light that shone through the upper windows or the out of place gothicadornments. This time Genji made it past the door, paying the entry fee and proceeding into the lounge.</p><p>//Genji joins a polyamorous relationship, exploring his sexuality and working through deep seated issues</p><p>///AU inspired by Learning the Ropes by @purely_a_trashcan , whom I adore</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Green Haired Nobody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genji has gone to the club that night on a whim. A mix of boredom and curiosity drove him to leave his the comfort of his dark room for the night. It didn’t hurt that he wanted to find someone to release some pent up stress with and a local dungeon happened to be hosting a munch for doms and subs to meet. He had been peripherally aware of the club, quaintly named The Parlor, since he moved to the city. One night he’d even gotten up to the stairs before being hit with the crushing feeling that no one would want him, sending him back home for the night. The small neon sign dangling out front read simply ‘The Parlor’ in a deep red. It added to the intimidating air of the building. The brick facade standing stoically in the street stood out from the other buildings; maybe it was the way bloody light that shone through the upper windows or the out of place gothicadornments. This time Genji made it past the door, paying the entry fee and proceeding into the lounge.</p><p>Genji had no idea what he was supposed to do, nor did he much care. The event was going to start soon anyway, so all that was left to do was wait. He saw more people filling into the lounge, some of them gathered in small groups and chatted amongst themselves why they waited. Genji was content to sink into a large armchair and play a game on his phone. There were similar armchairs all across the lounge, matched with similar couches, furnished worth plush pillows and soft blankets.</p><p>No more than twenty minutes passed before a tall, slender woman entered the lounge. She was gorgeous; icy-pale skin and hair like an inky waterfall down her back. A back and red corset cinched her waist in and accentuated her natural figure. Hey eyes were dark and calm, grazing over the room with cool assurance. She knew she had complete control, over the room and over everyone in it. She looked across the room, perched upon heels that seemed too high to walk in, let alone with the grace she held herself with. Everyone fell quiet as she floated to the front of the room, wearing a soft smile across her pink lips. </p><p>“Good evening everyone,” she spoke. Her tone hushed, forcing everyone to pay singular attention to hear. And if they listened close enough they could make out the faintest trace of a French accent in her silky voice, “I am Amélie LaCroix, the owner of this establishment. You may call me Madame LaCroix, Madame or Mistress. I’d like to welcome you to our little gathering tonight and hope you all enjoy yourselves. My submissive and I will be here for the entirety of the event, ready and willing to answer any questions or assist you in any way. All you need do is ask”</p><p>A young, bubbly girl skipped over to Madame’s side from the back of the room, standing at attention with a cheery smile. Her eyes were darting across the room, never stopping to focus; as if she were trying to see everything as quickly as possible. </p><p>“This is Lena,” Madame continued, gesturing to the girl who gave a quick wave. “She’s my beautiful submissive and will be assisting me in tonight’s event. Please be respectful of her and her boundaries lest you upset me.”</p><p>Lena continued to rock from the balls of her feet to her heels then back again. Her sunny disposition stood in stark contrast to the taller, composed woman. They looked so happy by each other’s side, causing Genji to feel a twang of jealousy.</p><p>“Now without further adieu, let us commence this event. Feel free to approach me with any questions or concerns. I hope you enjoy this my dears,” Madame said with a wave of her hand, motioning for the congregation to have at it.</p><p>Most of the room came alive again, everyone else resuming what they’d been saying. Genji could make out shards of the conversations going on around them. Some person talking about impact play, another about bad rubber gear. Nobody seemed remotely interested in the small Asian boy who had curled up by the red velvet furniture. Only after another fifteen minutes of sulking, too scared to approach anyone, did he realize that this wasn’t going to work for him. Rising to his feet, Genji adjusted his jacket and started the walk of shame towards the door. He was mo more than three feet away from freedom when he felt a lighth tap on his shoulder followed by a peppy “hiya!”.</p><p>Genji turned around to see Lena smiling at him. She gave a small wave, seemingly waiting to be acknowledged. “Hi?” He offered, giving a similar wave, “sorry if o bothered you, I was just headed out.”</p><p>“Oh, I saw that and I was wondering why cause there are still so many people and it’s so early so I was wondering why.” The girl had barely taken a second to breathe before she continued, “If you’re worried about something I can talk to Madame about it or I can take you to her or something. I just wanna make sure you’re having a good time.”</p><p>Her dopey grin and smiling eyes seemed sincere at least… no harm in seeing Madame LaCroix before leaving, thank her for the hospitality. “Sure, no problem there I guess.”</p><p>Lena smiled and told him to wait a moment, running back into the crowd, running back at near sonic speeds back to him moments later. “She’s coming. Sometimes I get ahead of myself, go a bit to fast for my own good.”</p><p>“Yes you do mon ange,” came the distinct voice of Madame LaCroix. “Hello, pleasure to meet you…”</p><p>“Genji,” he told her, “Genji Shimada.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure Genji. Lena tells me you were leaving prematurely. Did something happen?” Her head was cocked, a small frown playing on her lips.</p><p>“No, not at all, it’s all great but I just wasn’t really feeling it that much. Large crowds can sometimes freak me out and then I feel like I need to get out of the crowd because it gets to be too much.” Only when he finished did he realize how much he’d just said. It was too much to dump on someone he didn’t know. He just wanted to leave.</p><p>Madame nodded, motioning for Lena to leave. The brunette left them alone, just Genji and Madame. Her calculating eyes looked him over, leaving him locked in a piercing silence. Finally she spoke, “that’s understandable. If you don’t, would you care to tell me about yourself? Anything really; childhood, your life now, your interest in this get-together. Anything will work.”</p><p>The last suggestion stuck in his mind, “well I had a friend who was kinda involved in the community and so I went to an event with him. I kinda figured out what I’m into but I’ve never found anything long term.”</p><p>“Do you like men or women?” She asked, she seemed to ask with pinpoint precision. She knew what she needed to ask and didn’t seem like the type to get sidetracked.</p><p>“Oh, I like guys. I don’t really have a label but usually guys.”</p><p>“And your role my dear?”</p><p>“I’m a submissive. I tend to be a brat or a little.”</p><p>“That’s lovely, Lena can be quite the brat as well. You’re interested in something long term I assume?”</p><p>“Yeah but I never make it far into these things and I can never find a good fit on dating sites. All the guys I meet end up being really mean and kinda fake.”</p><p>“Ah yes. Quite the substantial problem for baby submissives in the community. I hope I’m not being presumptuous but I’m certain I know someone who I’m certain would be interested in meeting you.”</p><p>Genji’s eyes widened, there was someone he could meet? He couldn’t deny Madame’s hospitality, he needed to at least meet the guy. “I’d love to. Thank you Madame. Uh… who is it?”</p><p>“A close friend of mine,” she turned, motioning for him to follow. “His name is Jack but I find it best to let others introduce themselves further. Much more informative.”</p><p>“Okay… is he nice?” Genji didn’t know what else to ask but he felt like he needed to know more for his own sake.</p><p>Madame smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, “now, now mon Cherie, he’s very nice. I’m sure you’d love him. Although I should let you know he’s in a relationship.”</p><p>“Like… he’s cheating? I don’t think I can do that. I kinda went down that road when I was a teenager and I don’t want to do that again.” He again stopped himself from rambling, not wanting to come off undesirably to Madame.</p><p>“Non Cherie, he has partners but he’s looking for someone to round out their dynamic. If that is not something you are interested in I’m sure he will understand but it is always good to have connections in the community.”</p><p>Genji nodded in confused agreement as he crossed the room behind her. The whole room seemed to give way to Madame’s will, clearing a path for them to walk thought. Finally she brought him to a corner where a few men were conversing. Madame waved to them, asking four of the five to leave. Only one guy stood in front of them, Jack he assumed.</p><p>“Jack, lovely to see you” Madame greeted him. “This is Genji Shimada. He’s new to the scene and, I hope this isn’t presumptuous of me, I thought you two would get along. He was feeling overwhelmed and I trust I can leave him in your capable hands.”</p><p>Genji tensed his jaw to keep it from dropping. Jack was tall, so damn tall; taller than Madame in heels tall. Golden blonde hair was styled up perfectly, not a hair out of place. Youthful blue eyes peered down at him, a smile crossing his face. The way he held himself contradicted his brightness, he was mature, but not yet beaten down by age. Genji couldn’t put his finger on how old he was, he could be late twenties, early fourties or anywhere in between. </p><p>“Hi Genji, Jack. Nice to meet you.” The blonde extended his hand towards the smaller man, giving a small wink. His voice was smooth and deep, it reminded him vaguely of a singer’s voice; a gruff Frank Sinatra with the faint drawl of a Midwestern accent. “I noticed you a bit earlier and was hoping to get to you before someone else. Thank goodness Madame looks out for me.”</p><p>Genji hadn’t noticed Madame had left until he went to look at her, leaving him alone with the unbearably cute man. He took Jack’s hand, feeling the rough calluses across them. “Oh, yeah… sorry? I was just kinda tired and crowds aren’t quite my thing so I figured why take up space. No point in sticking around if I can’t get myself to talk to anyone.”</p><p>Jack chuckled at the blush that had come over Genji’s face, “no need to be sorry. That makes enough sense. If crowds aren’t your thing, maybe we can leave. If you’d be willing to join me, that is.”</p><p>Genji immediately blush a brighter shade of red, giving a meek nod. This made Jack chuckle, “no need to be so shy Genji, shall we?” He extended his hand again, letting Genji take it before leading him back towards the door. </p><p>As they walked Lena caught his attention, winking at him with a smirk. He looked down at his hand, fingers interlaced with the older man’s. His entire body came alive with an excited warmth, gleeful energy coursing through him. He was going home with a beautiful man who thought that he was beautiful. For a moment he felt as if everything was as it was meant to be. He felt loved, he felt wanted, and most of all he felt beautiful. </p><p>Jack brought him back down the staircase to the front entrance, out onto the street. Cool air and bright streetlights greeted them as they left, down the street. Genji couldn’t manage a sentence but was more than content to walk quietly with Jack.</p><p>“I know the club IDs and Madame is very thorough, but can I see your ID? For thoroughness’ sake.”</p><p>Genji nodded, pulling the ID out of his pocket and handing it to Jack. The older man looked it over before handing it back and thanking him.</p><p>“Have you ever filled out a contract Genji? I get the feeling you’re new to the lifestyle.”</p><p>“I haven’t before. I know about them and stuff but every time I meet with someone it never goes that far.”</p><p>“If you want to do a scene tonight I’d be more than happy to help you with it,” Jack offered with a smile. “Or we could do something more vanilla if you’d be more comfortable with that.”</p><p>“Maybe something quiet tonight? We can still do the contract though.”</p><p>“Whatever you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think I want to do that.” Genji looked down at the sidewalk as they went, afraid meeting those ocean eyes would send him into cardiac arrest.</p><p>“My partners are out tonight, so we’ll have my place all to ourselves,” Jack explained as he led Genji up the steps to a sleek terracotta red building with large, brightly lit windows. It looked a lot more expensive than any place Genji could’ve afforded. It was huge; he was probably going home with some big business man.</p><p>“About that, Madame mentioned you having partners already but I’m still a little confused.” Genji remarked quietly, feeling stupid for needing an explaination. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it can be hard to understand if you aren’t around it.” Jack opened the door for Genji, leading him inside and kicking off his shoes. Genji followed suit, setting then carefully near the door. “I’m involved with two other men, Gabe and Jesse. They were dating before I got involved and they were happy to let me join. Three can be a weird number though, so we’re looking for a fourth. Mostly for me but Jesse can’t keep his hands to himself.”</p><p>“Am I the fourth?” Genji asked, nervously. He hadn’t been in a committed relationship in a while, let alone with more than one person.</p><p>“Let’s say I’m interested. We can see how tonight goes, okay?” Jack cupped his cheek, looking down with his kind eyes and a caring smile.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I like that,” Genji replied, placing his own hand against Jack’s. It was warm and rough, a calloused thumb moving back and forth over his smooth cheek.</p><p>“Let’s go fill out the contract Genji. The sooner we get through that the sooner we can get to the fun part.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Negotiations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack begins guiding Genji through the negotiation process, culminating in a reward for good behavior.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So hi. I’m definitely not going to be posting this frequently. But this chapter was originally going to be part of the last chapter (I decided to break it up), so most of it was already done. Plus I couldn’t leave ya for too long without some smut ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genji nodded, following Jack as he was led over to a large leather couch. He sank down into it, feeling like he was being swallowed up. Jack kissed his forehead, leaving him on the couch with just the strong scent of leather as he left down the hall and into a home office. He returned seconds later with a small stack of papers and two pens.</p><p>Sitting down next to Genji he laid out the papers, “do you want some help filling it out?”</p><p>“Yeah... I’ve never done a formal contract before,” Genji admitted sheepishly. All the guys he’s been with until that point were, as he realized now, not very good dominants.</p><p>“No shame in that, everyone has to fill out their first contract eventually.”</p><p>Genji nodded and looked at the first sheet, an ornately printed cover. It had Jack’s name on it, with a line for the submissive’s name.</p><p>“Don’t worry about this one yet. These are just for our scene. If you end up with me long term I have rules for out of scene that we can deal with. For now, you like to go over rules, dynamics or kinks first? “</p><p>“Uh… rules?”</p><p>Jack nodded and handed a page to Genji. It was a dense block of bullet points and text. So many rules. He looked over at Jack, who put a hand on his back “just read over it, if you want to negotiate any of the rules just tell me and we can talk about it.”</p><p>Genji nodded silently and began to scan the page, reading rule after rule. Address Jack as the agreed upon honorific, no cussing, no drugs and no self-harm. None of those would be particularly difficult, except maybe cussing. There were rules for Jack, like no taking comfort items. Everything seemed fine, except for a rule towards the end.</p><p>“What about the punishment? It says I can’t use my redsafeword for a punishment,” Genji pointed to the line, watching Jack scan the paper. “And I have weekly maintenance that I can’t use my red safeword for.”</p><p>Jack gave his usual smile, amusement dancing behind his eyes, “you can’t use your safeword for punishments because that would be an abuse of your power. If you can just safeword you could get away with anything, and that’s not how this dynamic should work. By signing this you’re agreeing to that, understood?” </p><p>Genji nodded, feeling himself tremble with anticipation at the sternness Jack injected into his voice towards the end. He quickly remember that the rules stated he was to reply verbally to Jack, correcting himself with a quick “understood”.</p><p>“And the weekly maintenance is to ensure you remember who’s in charge and to keep you from acting out. It won’t be as severe as punishment though.”</p><p>“Understood,” Genji replied again, his voice stiff.</p><p>“Any other questions? For me?”</p><p>“Uh…” Genji wracked his brain for a moment, “what should I call you? It said I need to use agreed upon honorifics for you.”</p><p>“Very good question baby. You can call me Jack, Daddy or Sir,” he ran a hand through Genji’s hair, kissing his cheek softly. “I’d prefer you stick to daddy or sir in a scene though.”</p><p>“Okay daddy.” Saying it out loud tugged at some hidden place in Genji, a deep longing to just give in and let Jack have him. It felt natural, the nervousness in his voice less pronounced.</p><p>“Next we’re going to talk about basic limits and dynamics. You’ve just got to underline stuff that applies to you or fill in a blank, alright?” Jack explained, handing Genji the pages and a pen.</p><p>“Sure, sounds easy enough.”</p><p>“Since you’ve been good, you can sit on my lap until you finish. It seems like you want to be held,” Jack said, pulling Genji onto him after Genji gave a sheepish nod. His thick arms wrapped around the smaller man’s body, holding him tightly.</p><p>Genji smiled contently and set to filling out the papers.</p><p>I am a: submissive</p><p>What kind? Little, service sub, brat</p><p>There wasn’t much certainty behind what Henji wrote but he figured these were the best fit from what he knew. When you can’t find scene partners, research is the next best thing.</p><p>My sexual position is: top, bottom, switch </p><p>When in a scene I like to feel: safe, unsafe, cared for, scared, worthless, humiliated, like an animal, submissive, owned, useless</p><p>He silently wondered why anyone would want to feel useless or worthless in a scene. To each their own but he felt that way enough as it was.</p><p>Today I would like to try: a small scene to test our chemistry</p><p>Are toys okay? Yes/No</p><p>Are gags okay? Yes/No</p><p>Are restraints okay? Yes/No</p><p>Is kissing okay? Yes/No</p><p>Is fingering okay? Yes/No</p><p>Is oral okay? Yes/No</p><p>Is penetration okay? Yes/No</p><p>Is name calling okay? Yes/No</p><p> </p><p>My safe words are: </p><p>Stop: red or _____<br/>
Slow down/Pause: yellow or _____<br/>
I’m okay/Continue: green or _____</p><p>A few things I’m interested in trying are: out of scene domination, bondage, public teasing, humiliation, praise</p><p>Genji set down the pen when he finished, laying back into Jack, nestling against his shoulder. He gave a small “done” before closing his eyes.</p><p>“Good job Genji, you’re being very good for me.” Jack breathed to him, picking up the papers and looking over them. He gave a hum of approval, putting a hand right above Genji’s butt. “You like being little?”</p><p>“I think,” Genji replied “I’ve never really been able to experiment but sometimes I feel like I just wanna forget about everything and let someone take care of me.”</p><p>“I’d love to help you explore that feeling,” Jack began to slowly run his hand up and down Genji’s back. “Do you want to have sex while you’re little or do you want to avoid that?”</p><p>“I think I’d be okay with having sex when I’m little. I usually want to have sex.” Admitting that brought an intense blush to his already red face. </p><p>Jack ran a gentle thumb over the red skin, “I’ll be more than happy to indulge those needs. You just need to be a good boy for me, okay?”</p><p>“So am I your baby?” </p><p>Jack chuckled, it sounded so warmly authentic, “if you want to be. You just need to sign the contract if it’s to your liking.” The blonde slid the cover page over to them, giving Genji the pen again.</p><p>Genji nodded excitedly, his energy seeming to have all come back at once. He quickly scrawled out a signature on the page. Jack took the pen and did the same under his printed name. Setting it all to the side, Jack lifted Genji’s chin up, their eyes meeting. They were so close he could feel Jack’s hot breath on his red cheeks.</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a daddy now,” he said, bringing him closer still until their lips met. It was a quick kiss, it couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds; but in those few moments pure happiness was injected straight into Genji’s body.</p><p>When Jack broke the kiss Genji gave a small whimper, still leaning in to kiss the older man. Jack hushed him, kissing him again to appease his neediness.</p><p>“We still need to finish negotiations but we can do that tomorrow. I think my baby needs his daddy.”</p><p>Genji nodded, face buried in Jack’s neck, taking deep breaths of his scent. He felt himself, fully erect, pressing against Jack’s firm abdomen. He could also feel Jack’s notably larger cock straining against the fabric of his pants, pressing up against his ass.</p><p>“You need to answer me baby. Be a good boy for daddy.”</p><p>“Yes daddy, I need ya real bad.” It was part whine and part yell, dripping with longing. </p><p>“What do you need from daddy? You need to use your words for me,” Jack kept a level tone, caring and kind.</p><p>“I need daddy to fuck me. Please fuck me daddy, I’ve been so good for you.” The begging turned Jack on more, eliciting a twitch from his cock, which only served to spur the younger on more.</p><p>“Daddy please,” he whined. “I can feel it, it feels so big. I need it now. I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you.”</p><p>“I know you will. Can you walk or do you want daddy to carry you?” Jack crooned, running his fingers through the younger’s bright hair.</p><p>“Carry me daddy,” Genji answers. Jack looked down at him with an expression that had the sub quickly adding a “please”.</p><p>“Watch yourself baby, I don’t want to have to punish you,” Jack sighed, lifting Genji up. He carried the other bridal style to the bedroom with ease. He gently set the younger boy down on the bed before joining him. Genji pounced as soon as Jack laid down, quickly climbing onto him, smothering him in desperate kisses.</p><p>“Slow down Genji. Be a good boy and take of your shirt and pants for me. I want to see your beautiful body.”</p><p>Genji nodded, his bashfulness returning with a vengeance. He climbed off the bed, and clumsily pulled his shirt off over his head. He carelessly tossed it to the floor before shifting his attention to his belt, fumbling with the clasp for an unreasonably long time before looking to Jack, defeated. The older man chuckled, beckoning Genji over and helping him remove the belt, then undoing the button on his pants. </p><p>Once he was in just his underwear Genji tried to climb back into bed, only for Jack to stop him. “I said I wanted to admire you Genji. Let me look at you, then daddy will give you what you need.”</p><p>Reluctantly climbing off the bed, Genji stood at the bedside, looking down at the floor. The heat from his cheeks had gradually spread all over his face and down onto his neck and chest. His porcelain skin stained red by embarrassment. </p><p>“Look up at me baby, I want to see your pretty face too.” Genji looked up to see Jack, eyes slowly running over every inch of smooth exposed skin, taking in the lean muscle. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Genji lied. He wasn’t beautiful, he knew that. He knew Jack could see stretch marks, ache scars and small ingrown hairs; the locations of which he’d memorized. Jack was only saying this stuff because the lights were off, it was easy to ignore. </p><p>“Come here, let daddy hold you.” Jack put his arms around Genji, holding him in a tight hug. Small kisses were pressed up along his collarbone, up his neck, onto his jaw and against his cheeks. “You’re beautiful Genji. Say it for me.”</p><p>“I’m beautiful,” it was halfhearted, unconvincing but good enough for Jack “I’ll make you agree with me soon enough. Now help daddy get undressed.”</p><p>Genji obeyed, mounting Jack’s lap to pull of his shirt, trying and failing not to mess up the perfect blonde hair. Once the shirt was on the floor he moved onto the pants, managing to get the belt unbuckled on his own this time. The pants came off with ease after that, coiled up like a denim snake on the floor. The large tent in Jack’s loose boxers made Genji’s mouth water. He started to pull done the blue fabric before two strong hands took his, stopping him.</p><p>“Someone’s forgetting to ask first,” Jack tutted. “I don’t want to punish you but you need to mind your manners more. I can’t be as forgiving all the time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry daddy. I don’t think I’m fully in headspace,” Genji quietly admitted. “Could you help me daddy? I want to be good for you, really good.”</p><p>The blonde gave an understanding “of course”, pulling Genji into his lap, rocking him slowly. He whispered sweet nothings, kissing his head. Calming utterances and nurturing praise eventually pulled Genji under. He felt calm. A warm, pleasant headache settled in his head. He was with daddy, nothing to worry about, he just wanted to cuddle and be good for daddy.</p><p>“Baby?” Jack murmured, running a hand over Genji’s cheek.</p><p>“Yea daddy?” Genji looked up, a sweet innocence behind his eyes. </p><p>“Are you ready to play? Daddy want to reward you for being good tonight.”</p><p>Genji still felt sluggish and heavy, but energy was quickly returning to him, “I’m ready daddy.”</p><p>“Good boy. Tell daddy what you want to do.” Jack instructed, taking a handful of Genji’s ass, squeezing it through the right boxers.</p><p>“I wanna suck daddy’s cock,” Genji admitted quietly, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>“Speak up baby. And make eye contact. Last warning,” even the threat sounded gender when Jack said it, his natural disposition turning Genji to putty in his hands.</p><p>“Sorry daddy,” Genji replied, bringing his gaze to meet Jack’s. “I really wanna suck your cock daddy, please?” </p><p>Jack pressed a kiss to Genji’s forehead, “go ahead baby. I know you’ll do great for me.”</p><p>Genji nodded, eagerly moving down Jack’s body, leaving a trail of kissed on his toned muscles. When he finally got to the waistband of Jack’s underwear he looked up, smiling excitedly at Jack.</p><p>“Go ahead baby, you’ve earned a reward.” Before Jack had finished Genji was already pulling down the waistband, watching in awe as Jack’s cock sprung up. It was bigger than Genji had anticipated, only encouraging his desire to have the entire length in him. </p><p>“Thank you daddy,” Genji said before burying his face in Jack’s crotch, taking a long huff, mouth watering as he breathed in more and more. When he’d finally gotten his fill Jack was already covered in drool, the base of his cock slick. </p><p>Jack smiled down at Genji, watching him make a mess; admiring the pretty picture before him. His hand found its way into the lime green locks, gripping them tight but not restricting the boys freedom of motion. Genji only took this as encouragement, running a long kick up Jack’s shaft, pressing a wet kiss to the head. He continued to suckle on the tip until it leaked precum, savoring the taste with a high whine. His tongue flicked across the tip over and over and over again, pulling strained breaths from Jack. When he eventually lost interest in teasing he prepared himself and suck down, swallowing about half of the length, keeping it deep in his throat until he got lightheaded. His tongue worked around the cock, drool leaking from his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck… you’re doing so good for me baby. You’re being such a good boy,” Jack praised between hushed moans and strained gasps. Genji gave a strangled moan in reply, his own cock twitching in his underwear from the praise. Hearing Jack’s deep voice praising him only pushed him deeper into his safe little headspace, warm and comfy.</p><p> </p><p>A few content moans escaped Genji as he finally got Jack all the way down his throat. A satisfied groan from Jack was all he needed to finally surface with a drool-dripping, lazy smile. There was still innocence behind his eyes but his face was painted bright red with lust. </p><p>“Your gorgeous baby, now come to daddy, let daddy take care of you.” An encouraging hand made its way behind Genji’s ear, Guiding him up to eye level, back into his daddy’s lap. Genji looked down between his smooth legs at Jack’s wet cock; then up to his pretty blue eyes. Finally, he looked up at Jack’s hair, golden blonde and, in spite of its newfound messiness, it still looked perfect. Genji touched it gingerly, like he was worried it might loose its perfection. When he felt how silky it was a giggle bubbled up from him. He giggled louder as he ran his fingers thought, smiling at Jack.</p><p>“Daddy… can I kiss you?” Genji asked, hand still full of blonde hair. His lips were cherry red, shiny and oh so inviting.</p><p>“Of course little one. Come give daddy a kiss,” Jack’s hand pressed gently on the back of Genji’s head, coaxing him forward into a kiss. Their lips collided for a second before Genji pulled away. There was a look of deep longing in there, neediness. No sooner than he pulled away had be pressed his lips back against Jack’s. He was rough, but not violent; months and years of repression came bursting out in moments. A flurry of moans and whines were released from beyond Genji’s lips. The noises eventually ceased once Genji tired himself, giving Jack more freedom to take control. He’d seemed more than happy to wait, letting Genji get the release he needed before taking the reigns.</p><p>His hand moved up into the green hair, taking a handful and pulling Genji out of the kiss. They were less than an inch apart, Jack whispering “you’re being very good baby boy. Now just let daddy take control, let daddy take care of you.”</p><p>Genji gave a small nod, his will melting away in Jack’s arms. “Yes daddy,” he whispered, laying against the blonde’s chest, “I’ll be a good boy for you.”</p><p>“Atta boy.” He released the handful of hair, running it down the boy’s back to hold his ass. A soft squeeze was all it took to make him squirm, giving a few more adorable whimpers.</p><p>Every time Jack squeezed Genji would get more and more worked up, his voice going higher and higher. “D-daddy, please…” Genji kept begging feebly.</p><p>Jack hushed him, giving him a slow kiss to silence the pleas. “Hush now baby, daddy will give you what you need. I need you to shush up first. Can you do that for daddy?”</p><p>Another weak nod from Genji earned him a “good boy” from Jack. One of his large hands moved to steady the boy from the back, the other moved between his legs. His fingers slid past the waistband and into his underwear. A teasing digit brushed against the tip of his cock, precum already collecting and leaking down it. Genji bit his lip, a strained noise escaping as he struggled to say quiet for his daddy. This made Jack laugh, a loving laugh that only made it harder for Genji to keep quiet.</p><p>When he was content with how worked up he’d gotten Genji, Jack finally wrapped his hand around the younger man’s cock. One slow pump was enough to make Genji tremor violently. His eyes were clenched shut and he was biting his lip so hard it seemed like it might bleed; in a struggle to stay quiet. Another pump, then another; Jack slowly began to jerk Genji off, listening to his weak snivels. </p><p>“Okay baby boy, let me hear now needy you are now. Be as loud as you need now, let daddy hear.” The damn broke, Genji gave a long whine, pushing his face into Jack’s shoulder. “That’s a good boy, let it all out. Let daddy hear you.” </p><p>Jack kept stroking, changing up the speed and intensity but not giving his submissive any release. Every time he came close Jack would slow down, compensating for it by running a digit over Genji’s little hole, feeling it loosen, desperate for something in it.</p><p>Once Jack’s desire to undo his little had been satisfied he lifted Genji’s chin, leaned in close and gave the boy a command, “cum for me.” The sub could barely manage to get out a “yes daddy” before climaxing, shooting his load between the two, covering his Daddy’s hand in warm cum. The older man held him tight the entire time, whispering words of encouragement until Genji gave one last shudder and slumped. </p><p>“Very good boy, so good for your daddy,” Jack praised, lifting his cum-covered hand up to Genji’s mouth. He gently pushed two fingers in, Genji yielding with a soft moan. He quickly took to sucking them, curling up in Jack’s lap.</p><p>When Jack finally pulled his fingers out Genji spoke. “Thank you daddy,” his words were slurred by lust that lingered after his orgasm. </p><p>“Of course baby, you were such a good boy. I’m so proud of how you did tonight. I’ll clean you up tomorrow but for now let’s get some rest, you seem very tired.” Genji made a few feeble protests but was quick to give in. Within minutes he was asleep in Jack’s lap, sucking his thumb softly. Trying his best not to wake the sub, Jack laid down, wrapping himself around Genji; and began to drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! I’m hoping to get into an every-other-week posting schedule but it may end up being an every-three-weeks thing depending. My goal is to have this fic done before October so I can use some Kinktober prompts in the AU. Thanks again &lt;3</p><p>- Azzy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three is Better Than One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot happens. Meetings, move ins and maintenance punishment. Genji is really getting the full experience</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Genji first met Jack, though it felt much shorter. The morning after their first night Jack woke up, still holding Genji, and waited for the smaller man to wake up before daring to move. When he started to stir, Jack kissed him tenderly, feeling warm satisfaction when the boy woke up with a smile on his face. Once Genji had uncurled and removed himself from on top of Jack, the blonde left, returning with two bottles of water. One went to Genji, the other stayed with him.</p><p>They talked about the night before, Jack ensuring that Genji had enjoyed it and was comfortable with everything that had happened. After that they worked out when they could meet next, settling on four days from then. Jack helped Genji get dressed, sending him off with a loving kiss and his number.</p><p>Genji received texts from Jack; checking in, asking how he was feeling, asking about how school was going. It was nice, having someone care about him like this. He had someone looking out for him, ready to help him feel better if he needed it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next time they met they filled out some more details in the contract, finding that Genji was open to just about anything. They slowly tested through the list, adjusting Genji’s list of limits. Bondage and crossdressing were fine (Jack even called him princess when he got dressed up). Puppy play and extreme punishment were hard no’s. Wax play and harsh spanking implements were sometimes alright. It was surprisingly simple.</p><p>Three days ago Jack had proposed that Genji meet his other partners. “You don’t have to start a relationship with them,” Jack assured him, “but I know they’d like to meet you and I’d love if you could move in with me. We’ve got an extra room you could move into.”</p><p>He looked surprised to receive such an emphatic yes.</p><p>So there Genji was, back on the leather couch, Jack by his side, looking across and Jack’s other boyfriends. Jesse and Gabe. He knew there was no reason to be nervous but he was still holding onto Jack’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him from drowning. Occasionally Jack would let go, leaving Genji to just fiddle with the hem of his shirt until his hand was back with his.</p><p>Jesse was close to Genji’s age, maybe 21 or 22. He had auburn hair to about his ears, tied back in a ponytail at the moment. He had tanned skin, a scruffy beard and a cowboy hat; making him look like a young Clint Eastwood. The western accent when he’d introduced himself made it clear that he was from somewhere down south, a regular cowboy. He seemed nice, smiling across at the pair, fiddling idly with the thick leather collar around his neck. A large flannel hid most of his body but Genji could still tell he was muscular, he seemed like a big softie, a golden retriever. It made enough sense, Jack had told him he was Gabe’s pet.</p><p>Gabe scared Genji. He was an Adonis; a perfect body that looked like it was sculpted from bronze. He was easily a foot taller than Genji and twice as heavy. Pitch black hair and deep eyes made him look intimidating and his scowl didn’t help. Genji couldn’t tell if he was angry, hated him or just had a resting bitch face; either way it wasn’t pleasant. His all black ensemble, tank top and shorts, seemed designed to show off his body. Like he was trying to scare off a boy asking his daughter on a date.</p><p>Jack had been recounting how they met and the other men in the room couldn't be less interested in it. From Jesse’s disinterest to Gabe’s clear disdain, Genji was surprised the blonde hadn’t taken the hint.</p><p>Gabe was the one to interupt, “I’m sure this is a great story Jackie, but can we get to the point? Jesse has class soon and I need to drive him.”</p><p>Jack made a face but quickly composed himself again, “yeah sure, I guess.” Genji could tell he wasn’t going to like Gabe and that the feeling was mutual. “Genji and I would like it if he moved in with us and started participating in our relationship.”</p><p>There was a heavy silence after Jack said that. Jesse seemed to have become a little more interested, perking up in his seat. Gabe was the opposite. He looked unamused, as if this whole thing was a terribly unfunny joke.</p><p>“I’m just going to come out and say it,” Gabe finally said, “he’s eighteen, you’re in your forties. He has no experience and you have twenty plus years of it. You have a history of letting any boy who didn’t have a good dad get into your bed and I don’t want you getting hurt anymore.”</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes, a gesture that clearly pissed Gabe off. “We’ve talked about this Gabe, I'm not rehashing it. I’ve told you he won’t cause problems, he’s a good boy. I give you my word you can trust him.”</p><p>Gabe gave a nod, looking over at Jesse. The cowboy just shrugged. “He’s cute, I don’t see a problem with it. Besides, Jack deserves someone of his own. As long as he’s sharing.” Jesse gave him a hungry smile, winking at him. Genji blushed, trying to hide it with his hands.</p><p>“Okay, fine. Make sure he knows the rules, make sure he follows them and make sure he’s good. If he does that he can stay,” Gabe said, standing up and walking out of the living room. Jesse waved bye to Genji, following closely behind Gabe.</p><p>Jack was the one squeezing Genji’s hand now.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A week after their meeting was Genji’s move in day. The spare room was his, painted a pale pink and furnished with a white bedroom set, both of which he’d chosen himself. Jack had insisted on paying for it, in spite of Genji’s protests. Jack agreed to let Genji pay for the bedding and some of the decorations, taking care of the rest. Jesse had helped them put everything together, occasionally leaving when Gabe called him. When they were alone Jack would give soft kisses, whispering how glad he was to have his baby. And although he’d try to hide it inside of his baggy hoodie, it made him smile wider than he remembered ever smiling.</p><p>Once everything was built and the room had been decorated Genji laid in his new bed. The mattress was so much softer than the one in his college dorm, thank goodness he wouldn’t have to spend another night on that thing. Jack soon joined him, putting an arm around him.</p><p>The room was a sight to behold, a verifiable pink wonderland. The pink walls and white furniture looked good together, obviously, but bright pink neon signs painted the room in bright light. His desk had his graphic design tools and his dresser and closet had been filled with his clothes. A pink turntable sat at the foot of his bed, along with a small shelve to store his record collection. Finally, his bed, covered in a pink comforter and a mound of soft pillows. Extra blankets and the few stuffed animas he had rested against the wall, ready to be used when he so desired.</p><p>Genji had already thanked Jack at least fifteen times but he gave a tired “thank you daddy”, as he was pulled close.</p><p>“We can’t go to bed yet, we’ve still got rules to go over,” Jack reminded.” Then you can take a nap with daddy”</p><p>Genji gave a reluctant groan before climbing out of bed and following Jack out of his room.</p><p>The four of them were going to meet in the living room to go over the house rules, something Genji wasn’t looking forward to. From what Jesse told him it was just going to be about an hour of Gabe talking at him. At least Jack had promised him a reward if he was good.</p><p>Once the four were settled Gabe set a small stack of papers in front of Genji, another contract. “This is the contract for our joint relationship. It’s essentially the house rules. Read through it but I’m still going to go over the important shit to make sure you understand.”</p><p>Starting to read through, Genji gave a small, “okay, thank you.”</p><p>“To start off, this relationship is polyamorous but still structured. You need to ask Jack’s permission to do something with Jesse or I and you’ll also need my permission to do something with Jesse. Additionally, you will address me as sir, both in and out of a scene. Understood?”</p><p>While there was a fat chance Genji wanted to do anything with just Gabe, there was no reason not to agree to this. “Yes sir.”</p><p>“Good boy,” Gabe said halfheartedly. It still made Genji tremor, something about his deep, sultry voice was completely enchanting.</p><p>“Since you’re Jack’s sub, Jack would like to pay for your necessities and allot you an allowance. You can turn down the allowance but paying for necessities is non-negotiable. Necessities include food, tuition and rent. Any money you make or from your allowance is for you to spend. Understood?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Jack had never said that this would be a sugar daddy arrangement but it wasn’t bad to have. He’d just have to make sure his allowance is reasonable.</p><p>Gabe continued, “Jack tells me you’re in college for graphic design. Like I said, your tuition will be paid by us, but in return you are to keep good grades and go to all of your classes. Breaking either of these rules with result in punishment. Understood?”</p><p>Genji replied with a monotone, “yes sir.”</p><p>“Finally, if you ever need anything, just tell Jack or I. Doctor’s appointment, gym membership, therapist; we’ll take care of it. We want you to take care of yourself but the moment you need help tell us. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” Genji had never gone to therapy, although he suspected he needed it sometimes. It was nice he had a support system now.</p><p>“Good boy,” Gabe said, “finish reading through and sign if there are no issues. If there are Jack and I can discuss with you.”</p><p>Genji nodded, leaning against Jack and lifting the papers, skimming them for anything he wanted to discuss. When he was sure there were no issues he took a pen off the table and signed. He’d already done a few rule contracts with Jack for their relationship so these were tame in comparison.</p><p>Gabe took the signed contract, nodding at Jack and Genji, “thanks for sitting down and doing this. You guys can go now. Jesse, stay here with me perrito.”</p><p>Genji took the pet name as his queue to leave, he didn’t feel like seeing what happened next, not quite yet. He took Jack’s hand and quickly brought him back to his room. He quickly returned to what had already become a nest of pink pillows and blankets, curling up and holding onto one of the stuffed animals he’d brought.</p><p>Jack joined him, pulling him and the stuffie into his lap. Light kisses trailed up his neck, finishing at his jaw before Jack whispered, “you were so good in that meeting baby boy. Daddy promised you a reward didn’t he? Do you want your reward now?”</p><p>Hearing his pet name being used had already put him halfway into headspace, responding with just a silent nod.</p><p>“Words baby, use your big boy words.” Jack coaxed, longing to hear Genji’s needy little voice.</p><p>“Yes pleade daddy, thank you daddy.” He was louder than usual, more confident. That was a win in Jack’s book.</p><p>“Since you remembered your manners,” Jack slipped Genji off his lap, setting him back in his pile of pillows, “stay here, I’ll be back with your gift in a second.”</p><p>Genji nodded, sucking his thumb and watching Jack quietly open the door and leave. With the door open Genji could hear Gabe and Jesse down the hall. Gave sounded like he was rough, especially with Jesse in pupspace. He didn’t have to listen for too long before Jack returned, closing the door and restoring the comfortable silence. He’d brought with him a large, heavy looking trunk wrapped with a bow. It matched the rest of his furniture, Jack setting it between his dresser and bed.</p><p>“Here we are, one surprise for one adorable baby boy,” Jack said with a wide smile. It made Genji giggle.</p><p>Genji crawled out of bed and sat cross-legged on the floor next to Jack. Before he took the bow off he gave Jack a kiss, saying, “thank you daddy,” before removing the bow, pressing it onto Jack’s chest like a plastic corsage. He threw open the chest, swing a vast array of sex toys, all silver and cherry-blossom pink. He looked over to Jack, eyes wide and mouth agape.</p><p>“Do you like it? I got them custom made for you when you agreed to move in.” Jack said, “My friend Torb is great with stuff like this, he made Jesse some fun toys but if you don’t-“</p><p>Genji put a finger to Jack’s lips, silencing him mid sentence. “I love it daddy. Thank you so much, you’re the best daddy ever!” He pounced onto Jack’s, giving him quick wet kisses before settling into his lap. Jack’s lap had long become Genji’s safe place, comfortable and as close as he could get to Jack.</p><p>“Do you want to get a closer look now? I can tell you what some of them do, if you don’t know.” Jack shifted closer to the toy chest, carrying Genji in his lap.</p><p>“I think I know what some of them do, but I don’t know about others.” The younger man didn’t know what to look at first. He saw some familiar things, pink silicone butt plugs of varying size, with pink jeweled hearts at the end. There were fuzzy handcuffs and a leather pair like the ones Jesse had worn before. It was all so pretty, even the stuff he didn’t recognize.</p><p>“Well let’s start with this,” Jack said, pulling a bar with two cuffs on the ends out. “This is a spreader bar. It’ll keep your legs spread open if we’re doing something bondage related. Or if you’re being a brat.”</p><p>The blonde looked down to find Genji giving an exaggeratedly innocent look.</p><p>“But my baby would never be a brat right? He’s always good for his daddy.”</p><p>“Duh,” Genji replied, “I’ve got a no punishment streak to keep. Imma better boy than Jesse.”</p><p>“Duh? That sounds like disrespect little one.” Jack cocked an eyebrow, looking down at his boy, “are you sure about keeping that streak up?”</p><p>Jack could see the younger man frantically trying to think up a way to get out of trouble. Finally he gave in and apologized. “I’m sorry daddy, I wasn’t trying to be rude. You know I always try my hardest to be a good boy.”</p><p>“I know you do little one, but maybe I should show you the next tro toys.” Jack reached into the chest, pulling out two paddles. Genji had seen Gabe use one on Jesse before but Gabe’s was made of black wood. The ones in Jack’s hand were pink, with beards carved into the leather. They looked like they’d hurt, maybe not as much at the hard wood Gabe used, but like they’d hurt nonetheless. “I think we should start your maintenance punishments. Before you get too bratty.”</p><p>“Nonononono, I’ll be good daddy. I promise I’ll be so good for you. Please don’t spank me, please don’t paddle me.” Genji pleaded, both drinking away from and nuzzling up to Jack.</p><p>“I won’t paddle you but you agreed to weekly maintenance.” Jack reminded, “We can do that later though. Let’s finish looking at your present.”</p><p>Genji nodded in quiet compliance, leaning back comfortably against Jack. They finished looking through the box; Genji in awe of how much stuff there could be. Jack told him that it wasn’t that much, that there was more out there but it all seemed like so much. There were vibrators, dildos, and bunny tail plugs. But there was more… interesting items too; leashes, Shibari rope, sensory toys and a few candles that Jack promised wouldn’t hurt too much. Blindfolds, lingerie and and finally, at the bottom, a collar. It was pretty and pink, like the rest of the stuff, but it had a shiny silver pendant on it. Taking it out, he saw that it it read ‘daddy’s boy’ in a dancing font. On the back it said ‘Genji - propert of Jack Morrison’. Jack’s property… he’d never thought if it like that. Now that he did it sounded nice, it sounded right.</p><p>“I hope you like it. I picked out the design and color and pendant. I tried my best to get something just right for you. This is just for now though, I can always get you a new one later if-“ Jack was cut off again, this time with a kiss.</p><p>“I love it daddy!” Genji squeeled once the kiss was over, “put it on, please please please!”</p><p>Genji practically forced it into Jack’s hands, quickly turning around so it could be fixed around his neck. Once he felt Jack finish tightening it he ran over to the mirror by his closet, staring at his reflection. His fingers ran along the seam, playing across the cool metal detailing.</p><p>“You’re beautiful, so beautiful,” Jack purred, wrapping his arms around Genji’s waist. “You know that? I can’t get it out of my head how gorgeous you are, and how lucky I am to have you.”</p><p>Genji could barely handle the positive attention, pressing his face down into his shoulder to avoid the indirect eye-contact the mirror forced. His face was starting to go red again, as it often did when he was with Jack.</p><p>“Now, let’s go show Jesse and Gabe. Jesse loves his collar but I have to say, I think he’ll get jeleous. And Gabe loves good leather on good boys. As much as Genji didn’t want to see Gabe he wanted to be good for Jack. Besides, it was always fun to tease Jesse.</p><p>“Okay daddy, but then I wanna take my nap, like you promised.”</p><p>“Well first we’ll need to do your maintenance, but then we can nap to your heart’s content. Sound good little one?” A small nod was all he needed to start leading Genji into the living room.</p><p>Gabe was sitting in his large armchair, Jesse curled up in his lap. In spite of the cowboy’s size he seemed to fit effortlessly in Gabe’s lap. Instead of his usual hat, Jesse had two ears clipped into his hair, auburn to match. Gabe’s hand ran lazily through Jesse’s hair, only stopping when he looked up at the pair. Jack stopped a few feet away from the armchair, his eyes locking with Gabe’s. Gabe looked more severe then usual. If he remembered correctly Gabe was an owner and he was as deep in Dom space as Jesse was in subspace.</p><p>Jack cleared his throat, “Gabe, Genji just opened his gift and wanted to show Jesse his collar. Can Jesse play for a little? Genji will be good, won’t you?”</p><p>A quick nod was the only response that Genji could give, Gabe’s cold stare petrifying him.</p><p>Gabe considered for a moment before nodding, “sure, if he wants, Jesse can play. Do you want to play Pup? You wanna play with Genji?” He looked down at the man in his lap, ruffling his hair to get his attention.</p><p>Jesse perked up, smiling eagerly. He nearly sprung out of Gabe’s lap. He was met with a harsh hand on his nape.</p><p>“Play nice, keep it appropriate. Understood pup?” Gabe looked up at Genji, “that goes for you too. Don’t touch his ass or dick. Understood?”</p><p>Yes sir,” Genji responded before being tackled to the floor by Jesse. He felt a rough tongue run up his cheek, panting sounding in his ear. Jesse was ok top of him. “H-hi Puppy… I gotta new collar. Wanna see it?”</p><p>Jesse climbed off Genji, letting him sit up and motion towards his collar, which was then inspected diligently.</p><p>“It’s not as big or dark as yours but I think it suits me perfectly. Like yours is perfect for you.” Jesse’s hazel eyes just watched him. He wasn’t fully there, an emptiness obscuring their usual shine. He was just as handsome. If Gabe would let him he’d ask for Jesse to fuck hik right there on the floor. He probably went rough when he was like this.</p><p>Genji’s thoughts were interrupted by another lick from Jesse. It started right above where his collar rested and traveled up. There was a sensuality to it, like Jesse was trying to seduce Genji. This didn’t escape Gabe’s notice, who gave a ‘tsk’ and tapped his foot. This clearly meant something to Jesse, who scrambled over to chair, curling up at Gabe’s feet.</p><p>“That’s enough play for today,” Gabe said, dismissing Genji with a wave. “Lovely collar dulcito, Jamison never disappoints.”</p><p>“Thank you sir, thanks for letting me play with Jesse,” Genji said as he stood up, taking Jack’s hand.</p><p>“Of course niño,” Gabe crooned, looking Genji up and down, “I think the two of us are going to need to play together soon.”</p><p>Genji doubted he would ever need to do anything with Gabe, let alone want to.</p><p>“Thanks for letting the boys play Gabe,” Jack said took Genji’s hand. “Let’s go Genji, we’ve got more we need to do.”</p><p>Genji followed Jack back into his bedroom, diving into the pile of pillows on his bed. Jack was close behind him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He ran a hair through Genji’s hair, kissing his forehead lightly.</p><p>“Before you get too comfortable, baby, I still need to give you your maintenance.” Jack whispered, “I promise it’ll be quick, then we can cuddle together, just daddy and his little baby.”</p><p>Genji was more than happy to sink into his sub space as Jack spoke to him. He hadn’t been spanked before but it’d be much easier to deal with if he was little. “Okay daddy… promise it won’t hurt bad?”</p><p>“I promise baby, just be good and count for me.” Jack assured Genji, brushing his i styled hair back. “No red, no using your hands to block me and no crying. You’re going to be alright.”</p><p>Genji nodded, pulling down his shorts to show off his baby blue underwear. He bent over Jack’s lap, resting his face on a pillow. “I’m ready daddy, I’ll be good.”</p><p>Jack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Genji waited patiently, letting the blonde get into his Dom space so that they would both enjoy it. “Okay baby boy. You’re being spanked because I need to make sure you stay well behaved. You aren’t in trouble and you’re still a good boy for me. I’m going to give you ten spanks through your undies to warm up and ten on your skin for maintenance. If you need me to slow down, say yellow. What’s your color baby?”</p><p>“Green,” Genji whispered, bracing himself. The first spank came quickly, followed by another and another. Swats danced quickly on his ass, stinging for a moment but lingering before the next spank came. “One, two, three,” Genji counted, struggling not to bite his lip.</p><p>When Jack had finished the warmup he gently rubbed Genji’s ass, whispering reassuringly into his ear. “You did good baby boy, so good for daddy. Now pull down those undies for me and we can finish. Then we’ll be done for the night and you can nap before dinner. You can take it, you can be strong for daddy.”</p><p>Genji slipped the waistband down below his ass, feeling the cool air against it. “I’m green daddy. Please finish, I wanna cuddle.”</p><p>“Atta boy, you’re taking this so well. Count 'em for me,” Jack instructed before laying a heavy hand across Genji’s bare ass. It was much harder than the first round, forcing a strained ‘one’ out of Genji.</p><p>He clenched his eyes shut, counting, “two, three, four, five,” as Jack spanked him. It hurt, throbbing over and over again. The counting helped him focus on something other than the pain, letting him ignore it as long as he could.</p><p>Genji barely noticed when Jack finished, his abused ass holding onto phantom pains. Only when Jack spoke did he realize it was over. “Baby. I’m done now. Pull your undies up and sit on daddy’s lap. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>The smaller man gave a weak nod, sipping away the tears that had started to well in the corners of his eyes. Jack helped him pull up his pants, pulling him onto his lap and into a tight hug.</p><p>“You did so good baby,” Jack praised, “you were so good for me. You took that punishment so well, my strong little boy. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too daddy,” Genji replied, “can we nap now? I wanna sleep with daddy.”</p><p>“Of course baby, just get comfortable and daddy will be right here for you.”</p><p>Genji gave Jack a kiss as thabks and grabbed a large stuffed puppy, curling up around it. His put his face squarely in Jack’s chest, against his soft pecs with a content sigh. Jack wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, their body heat keeping Genji cozy and warm.</p><p>“I love you daddy, thank you for taking care of me.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure baby boy. Sleep well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So a few things. I’ve settled on a schedule, every second Wednesday I’ll post a new chapter. I’ll be using the time that gives me to work on some more fun smutty stuff with the free time that gives me. If you could leave a like or comment that’d be great, thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Caregiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirrors can suck, Genji knows firsthand. A particularly rough morning sends him spiraling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool air of the bathroom quickly assaulted Genji once he turned the shower off. The relaxing warmth that had been there moments ago was replaced with a stinging cold that sent goosebumps all across his body. He scrambled to grab his towel off the rack, trying to dry himself off as quickly as he could; trying to get rid of the water that only exacerbated his discomfort. It persisted after he was dry, hair standing on edge as a small shiver ran up his spine. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>In the few months since Genji had moved in he’d settled nearly into a schedule. He’d wake up, usually to find Jack had already left for work, and eat breakfast. He had thirty minutes to use the bathroom before Jesse got his time and then when they were both ready they’d leave for their first class. Jack and Gabe had been released to find that their first classes of the day were at about the same time, meaning they could carpool and Genji wouldn’t need to be chauffeured by Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Mornings were a process, sometimes therapeutic but usually laborious. Shave, shower, skincare, it was all so much. Sometimes it felt like it wasn’t worth it. When he looked in the mirror he couldn’t see that anything had changed, there were still blemishes, there were still blackheads and there were still persistent pimples. He solved one issue and six more popped up. It was maddening. </p><p> </p><p>The mornings he felt like this were the mornings Genji avoided mirrors like the plague. He supposed there was some fucked up part of him that enjoyed hating himself that compelled him to look into the mirror, that compelled him to inspect every flaw. It made him run his hands over his face, pressing and prodding at the pimples. They needed to go, he needed to get rid of them. </p><p> </p><p>Nasty, nagging voices screamed in his head. <em> You aren’t good enough, look at that skin. God damn you’re ugly, how can anyone stand to look at you. </em>A frown settled across Genji’s mouth. He knew Jack and Jesse loved him, they’d made that clear over the last few months. And even though Gabe hadn’t warmed up to him he still called him beautiful from time to time. But the more he looked in the mirror the more he felt like they were lying. Would they lie though?</p><p> </p><p>Then his gaze moved south, settling on his body. <em> Look at how scrawny you are? You’re just skin and bones. Jack and Jesse and Gabe all have great bodies, you don’t deserve them. </em> And it resonated again. He didn’t have Jack’s amazing chest, Gabe’s thighs or ass ot Jesse’s thick arms. He was just… skinny. No hips, no ass, no arms, no legs, no abs. What was the appeal? It must be so uncomfortable to hold him, so hard to love him. </p><p> </p><p>Genji was pulled from his thoughts by a mock at the bathroom door. He took a final glance at his now-irritated skin, letting out an exasperated sigh. Jesse’s voice sounded through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Genj, can I come in? I need to take a piss real quick. Are ya decent?” He opened the door ajar, peeking in.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, c’mon in. I’m not dressed but sure, come in.” Genji opened the door, letting Jesse in. Jesse dropped his pants and sat down in the toilet. Tan skin and beautiful muscles only worsened his self-loathing. It wasn’t Jesse’s fault but the same bitter part of him hated him for it. He was gorgeous, too gorgeous. Leave some attractiveness for everyone else. How could he hate Jesse though? Jesse was so sweet, so compassionate and so supportive. <em> You must be truly ugly, inside and out. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Genj? Y’okay? Ya seem a lil down.” Jesse asked. A concerned look crossed his face. “Ya need to talk about somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Genji was again pulled out of his thoughts, looking over at Jesse as he stood up. “No, no I’m good. Thanks for asking but I’m fine. Just tired, school and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>The toilet flushed and Jesse pulled up his pants. “I hear ya, I got a paper due soon and Gabe’s been ridin’ me hard ‘bout it. I know you’ll be fine though, you’re a fighter.” Jesse gave him a peck on the cheek after he washed his hands. “Just ask if ya need help, I’ll be here for ya sugar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Jess… you’re the best,” Genji replied absently. When the door closed he let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. What was wrong with him?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Things hadn’t gotten better that day. Jack and Gabe were at work and Jesse was writing his paper, leaving Genji to his own devices. He had nothing better to do than just sit in his room, occasionally forcing himself out of bed to do something. Eventually he’d cleaned his whole room. His desk was cleaned, his toys were cleaned up, his clothes were folded and hung, and finally his bed was made. He settled in on top of his bed, curled tight around a stuffed puppy Jesse had given him. He’d put on a record but never flipped it or restarted, just listening to the monotone sound of the finished record over and over and over again, staring up at his ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Waves of crushing apathy rolled over him, punctated by immense self-loathing. He resigned himself to it, letting it happen, suffering in silence. He wanted so badly to pull himself out of bed and talk to Jesse Jesse all he could think was that it would only bother him. He was in his last year of college and needed to finish his paper. Genji asking for help would only annoy him. </p><p> </p><p>God he hated feeling this way. He just wanted Jack to come home and hold him, make it easier to pretend he’s okay. It was always easier with Jack. It became so easy to just put the nasty voices away for a little, ease his mind and wear a smile without forcing it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the door creaked open, Jack poking his head out from behind. His warm smile immediately took hold, causing a weak smile to spread across his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jack opened the door all the way and stepped into the room, “Hey baby, you just laying down in here?”</p><p> </p><p>Genji gave a nod, extending his arms out, begging to be held. “Yeah… I’ve missed ya Jackie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I know you have cutie. I missed you too.” Jack sat at the edge of Genji’s bed, pulling him into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You were gone forever,” Genji complained, curling up onto a ball, the stuffed puppy still held tight.</p><p> </p><p>Jack gently stroked Genji’s hair, kissing his head as he listened to the boy. “I wouldn’t go that far, but you sure did miss me.”</p><p> </p><p>The sadness that had been antagonizing him all day seemed to dissipate in an instant, replaced with intense lust. An all consuming and overwhelming lust. It set him on fire. He found himself adjusting to straddle Jack’s lap, pressing his body against Jack’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… you missed me a lot.” Jack seemed unsure at first, but a needy whine from Genji set him off. “I can help, don’t worry baby. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you baby boy, let daddy take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy, I near you. I need you so bad, I’ve needed you so bad all day,” Genji pleaded, looking up at the blonde. His eyes were doey, “please daddyyyy, let me suck you off or ride you or something. Anything, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Large hands ran down Genji’s back before settling on his ass. Two thick thumps slipping into the waistband, sliding it down to leave his ass exposed. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m awfully tired baby. How about you take care of daddy like a good boy. Can you do that for me?” Jack asked, lightly running a finger over his waist, causing the skin to stand on edge.</p><p> </p><p>Genji nodded obediently, sinking to his knees to a comfortable spot between Jack’s thighs. His head rested on one, looking up expectantly. He wanted to tear off Jack’s jeans and cover his legs in kisses and bites and hickeys.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to take care of me,” Jack’s voice became more stern, “so do it like a good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Without hesitation Genji unbuttoned Jack’s pants, pulling them over his thighs and letting them fall to his ankles. No sooner were the pants off than Genji had began to kiss and bite at Jack’s thighs, earning a deep groan of approval. Genji continued to kiss his way up each of the legs, letting himself get lost in the process. Pulling the boxers down Genji continued, kissing all the way up to the base of Jack’s cock. He ran long locks up and down the length, taking death breaths of the faint aroma and sucking on his balls.</p><p> </p><p>This continued for some time before Jack finally interjected, “as much as I love what you’re doing, this isn’t going to get me off Genji. If you need something else we can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>The younger man didn’t respond, his eyes clenched shut. He did shift his attention, beginning to suck on the head before slowly working his way down. He got halfway down but began to gag, it started off like normal but slowly became more and more painful. Eventually Genji pulled away, panting and grumbling something unintelligible in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Genji, what’s wrong?” Jack leaned down, putting a hand on his cheek, “Are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay… that was just shitty,” Genji didn’t notice that he’d sworn until it was too late, eyes widening as he heard Jack take a long breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you aren’t supposed to swear baby. Are you sure everything’s alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine,” Genji insisted. His arms were crossed and his head rested against Jack’s thigh. He felt terrible again, like he’d disappointed Jack. He <em> knew </em> that Jack was too good for him. He ducking knew it. He wasn’t putting out now, so Jack was just going to leave him. His heat started to race, he felt his breathing quicken. Jack didn’t seem to notice Genji’s panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby…” Jack sighed, “I understand if you aren’t feeling this. Just tell me, I don’t want to make you do something you don’t want to, that’s not our dynamic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do want to do this though. I just want to suck you off and not think about anything.” Genji insisted, trying to coax Jack’s cock back to errection. He was desperate for anything that would help drown out the cacophony of voices in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“No. We’re not doing this,” Jack pulled his pants up, lifting Genji back into his lap. “Baby, I can tell somethings off. Tell me what’s wrong and I won’t punish you for swearing. But you need to tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Genji remained silent, trying to remain stoic and strong. If he told Jack it would only ruin this more. He was supposed to be good, normal. Jack wouldn’t love him if he saw how much something so small could send him spiraling. Tears were coming. No. He refused to let that happen, he wouldn’t cry in front of Jack, he wouldn’t embarrass himself like that. As much as he tried to hold them back, he couldn’t manage to keep them from rolling down his cheeks. He must look so stupid and ugly, struggling to hold back tears over nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Genji, baby…” Jack whispered, his kind voice weakening Genji further, “let it all out. Don’t worry, just let it out. I’m here, daddy’s here. Just let yourself cry, there’s no shame I’m crying.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all it took to send Genji into a fit of sobbing. He wailed apologies to Jack, unable to pull himself together enough to form a coherent sentence. All Jack did was whisper quiet reassurance and kiss Genji’s head, letting him cry as much as he needed to. Genji couldn’t remember when the last time he cried was, it had been forever, maybe since he was a child. He’d forgotten what it felt like. The crushing emotions slowly gave way to relief, like weight was being lifting off of him. Fifteen minutes later Genji felt relieved enough to quell the tears. His could feel how red his face was and he knew that </p><p> </p><p>Once Genji had calmed down enough Jack whispered, “are you done? Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not right now… can I just stay here for a little?” Genji asked, wiping his tears off with the back of his hand. “I’m sorry for bothering you, this is so stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonono,” Jack whispered back, “this isn’t stupid and it isn’t a bother. You aren’t bothering my, my beautiful baby boy. I can hold you as long as you want, forever if that’s what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words were enough to put him at ease. His cheek rested against Jack’s chest, listening to his steady, strong heartbeat. Their breathing began to sync up to the same rhythm; in and out and in again, over and over again. Jack would occasionally interupt the silence with the sound of quick kisses and whispered words of kindness. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re my special boy. I’ll give you all the love you need, all the love you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Genji felt calm again, like the entire day of misery hadn’t happened. “I’m ready, I can talk now”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. What was wrong? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno, I couldn’t deepthroat you and then I felt like I wasn’t doing what I should be doing and I’ve felt terrible all day, like I’m not good enough for you,” Genji paused, looking up at Jack. A small nod was all he needed to keep going. “And I look in the mirror and feel so ugly and you and Jesse and Gabe are so pretty and I’m just not and I hate it and I’m so small and weak compared to you guys. You’re always so strong and… happy and ok just not. But I don’t want to tell anyone cause that just makes me feel worse and like I’m bothering you guys and I don’t want you guys to hate me because I already feel like I’m holding onto you by a thread and if I mess up you’ll leave me so I need to be perfect at everything and I wasn’t doing good enough before… so yeah, that’s what’s going on. I’m sorry…”</p><p> </p><p>Jack took a moment to process everything, his hand running through Genji’s hair absently. Finally he replied, “I’m sorry you didn’t feel like you could tell me.</p><p>You could never burden me, I’m here to help you, to love you, to support you. I will always do that. I want to hear about it if this happens again, okay? I want to be able to help before it gets this bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I- I should’ve texted you but I didn’t want to bother you at work. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have broken down like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Jack said sternly, “no more apologizing. You’ve done nothing wrong. It must have been so hard, dealing with all this on your own, you’re so incredibly strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Genji felt tears coming again, sniffling as he struggled to hold them back.</p><p> </p><p>“As for you not being enough, that’s simply not true. You’re plenty enough for me. You’re beautiful, you’re kind and you’re smart. You’re everything I could ever want. I chose you in the same way you chose me, because I want you. I need you to know how much I love you, how perfect you are for me.”</p><p> </p><p>The tears were flowing again, leaving warm trails down his cheeks as he heaved softly. “J-Jack, I love you so much… I want to be with you forever, you-you mean the w-world to me.” </p><p> </p><p>Jack smiled at Genji’s words. “I know baby, I do too. I love you more than I can say and I want to show you every day until the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be with you forever, Jackie.” Genji’s voice when high, hoarse from his crying. </p><p> </p><p>Jack continued to pet him, reassuring, “and I do too. You won’t lose me easily. I’m a stubborn old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Old enough to be your dad,” he replied with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy,” Genji joked, laughing with him.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Jack became more serious, tightening his arms around his boy. “You don’t have to be perfect. You just need to be yourself. I love you as you are. I love everything about you, everything you think is wrong, everything you think I don’t. I love all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… and I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Tender silence followed, no discomfort or unease, just the two of them intwined together. Genji finally felt like everything would be okay. He didn’t feel scared or ashamed or ugly. Those couldn’t get to him with Jack.</p><p> </p><p>“Now let’s take a nap, I’m exhausted after work.”</p><p> </p><p>Genji nodded, letting Jack lay them both down on the bed, still curled up together. Genji slipped into a peaceful sleep, enveloped in Jack’s warm, protective arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve already broken my posting schedule :D I’m so good at this. Oh well, I’m getting back into this and will FINALLY be writing some good smut for y’all. Leave a kudos or comment lovelies, see ya next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rope Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Genji try out something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken some convincing on Jack’s party to get Genji to agree to heavy bondage. As much as Genji trusted the Dom, they’d only been together a few months and Genji was still new to BDSM and had barely been exposed to more intense scenes beyond their caregiver and little dynamic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know enough to say no. I want to try it it’s just new and kinda scary.” Genji was sitting across from Jack, Jesse sitting next to him to act as a mediator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s totally fine,” Jesse assured him, giving him a light pat on the leg. “Jack, explain to Genji how’d you help him feel more comfortable an’ what safeguards’ll be in place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack quickly launched into an explaination, “we’d go over what you’d be comfortable with before hand. I’d show you the knots and ties out of a scene so you can make sure your comfortable. And since you won’t be able to verbally safeword, you can use a non-verbal safe word, like snapping.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“An’ how does that sound to you Genji?” Jesse asked, shifting his gaze towards the man next to him. “Does that sound like it’s enough precaution to consider this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji considered for a moment, nodding as he said, “yeah, that sounds good. It’ll be fun, I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you sweetheart, I’ll make sure you have plenty of fun,” Jack said with a wink, a wink that sent fire through Genji’s body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse stood up, giving Genji a kiss and whispering, “have fun Genj, yer gonna fuckin’ love this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack had Genji get ready in his room, seperate from Jack. He’d been instructed to put a plug in and wear something comfortably for him; his choice. It’d taken him a while but he’d settled on a cute bunny outfit Jack had bought him. He remembered Jesse making a joke about being a “rope bunny”. He knew this wasn’t what it meant but Jack would defiantly appreciate the dad joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He admired himself in the mirror, waiting for Jack to join him. The pale pink fabric of the bodysuit complemented his pale skin beautifully. A pair of white thigh-high socks ran up his freshly shaven legs, accentuating the soft curves. His usual pink collar was secured around his neck, as comfortable as ever. He had decided to round out the ensemble with a pair of pink heels and a bunny tail plug that poked out a convenient slit on his ass. He couldn’t deny he looked good. His hair, his body, everything looked spectacular.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock at the door pulled Genji’s attention off his outfit. “Sweetie, can I come in? I’m ready when you are.” Jack’s voice wasn‘t as warm as Genji was used to. It carried with it an air of dominance, more akin to Gabe’s voice; deep and confident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ready! Come in, please.” Genji sat on the edge of his bed, squirming as the plug pressed deeper into him. He crossed his legs sensually, letting his hands rest naturally in his lap. His body was trembling in anticipation as the door crept open. It wasn’t nearly fast enough to satisfy the sudden craving of attention he’d been overtaken by. He was swiftly sated by the expression that came across Jack’s face when he laid eyes on Genji. Warm, potent satisfaction filled him, stopping the trembling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well would you look at that…” Jack said, eyes slowly grazing Genji. Admiring him, clearly. “I knew that would look good on you, but it’s so much better in person.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For as much as Jack was gushing, he didn’t look bad himself. He looked gorgeous, actually. He tended to dress casually and comfortably when he was going to be in his daddy space. Whatever space he was in now was a completely different story. A harness, constructed of a beautiful blue rope, was the first thing that caught Genji’s eye. It was intricate, running like beautiful rivers over Jack’s white dress shirt. The white button up was casually untucked over a pair of black pants, just tight enough to show off Jack’s muscular legs and prominent bulge. Bundles of white rope were hanging from his arms. The modus operendi. He seemed more self-assured and suave, the outfit conveyed this just as well as his cocky saunter did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you daddy,” Genji replied, shifting into a more sultry pose as Jack strutted over to him. “You look awfully good yourself, very sexy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you’re older you’ll learn that you can cover up and still look sexy,” Jack remarked, stopping in front of Genji. His broad figure seemed to block out the light, casting Genji completely in his shadow. He continued, “But for now, I’ll let you keep showing off like this. You make such a cute little rope bunny, Angel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I knew you’d appreciate that,” Genji giggled, rising to his feet. Even with the heels Jack had a good few inches on him, a towering mass of muscle and dominance. “And I’d appreciate if I could see a little more of my beautiful daddy,” Genji said, slowly undoing the top few buttons of Jack’s shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So naughty today, aren’t you Angel? I’m starting to wonder if you even want to be tied up.” Jack lowered his voice to a near growl, “I could just fuck you here and now and that’s be plenty for you, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji’s legs turned to jelly, his whole body going weak at Jack’s works. “Y-yes daddy, I want to be tied up for you. I want to be completely vulnerable, I want you to use me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s the magic word, Angel?” The blonde teased, a devilish smirk crossing his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please daddy. Please.” Genji’s voice broke as he begged. His composed, seductive demeanor quickly slipped away and left only desperation. He needed Jack</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’d be my pleasure,” Jack whispered as he let the rope slide down off his arms, falling to the floor. His hands ran up and down Genji’s body possessively. One hand took him by the back of the neck, holding him in place as the other player with his plug. The teasing showed immediate results, drawing breathy pleas from Genji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-daddy,” he whimpered, “daddy please I need you. Please start, I can’t wait any longer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack rolled his ocean blue eyes, “you’ve nearly been waiting at all, I could’ve sworn I taught you better than that. But if my little bunny wants it so bad, who am I to deprive him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that Jack picked up the first bundle of rope off the ground. He unwound it, letting the slack pool at the floor like a snake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heels off bunny,” Jack instructed, “do as I say and be patient for daddy.” Then you’ll get everything you need and more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes daddy,” Genji replied, kicking off the heels. He watched how Jack ran his fingers over the rope. He could feel phantom sensations all over himself, only intensifying his hungry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack folded the rope, walking behind Genji and beginning to run the length aroun him. Loops and twists slowly began to form a harness, not dissimilar to the one Jack was wearing. It was more complex and felt tighter than the dom’s looked, but similar still. The rope began to move to parts of his arms, securing his elbows in close to his body, forcing him to puff out his chest. Soon his upper body was tightly wound in rope, immobile except for his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack stood back, inspecting his work. “Snap for me,” he instructed. “I need to make sure you can safeword.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji snapped his fingers, testing how much range of motion he still had. From his small experiment, not much. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy, what’s your color?” Jack asked, picking up another length of rope, doubling it over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Green,” he replied, “green daddy. So green, please keep going.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A hush from Jack silenced him quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to gag you now. If at any point you want the gag out, just snap and it’ll come out immediately.” Jack said, putting a section of the rope into Genji’s mouth. It wrapped around his head and ran down, tying to his wrists and further immobilizing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Jack was finished. The rope was snug against him. The gag was causing him to drool in excess. The pent up desire inside of him was ready to burn him up from the inside out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Feeling good baby?” Jack inquired, running a finger down back, towards his ass. He pulled away right before he could touch the pull. Genji have a high whine, trying to lean towards Jack’s touch, needy for it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A feeble whimper was the only response Genji could give Jack, continuing to try and get Jack’s hands back on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. I’m glad,” Jack continued to circle the ensnared boy. His hands gently caressed Genji’s body, his teaching touches were feather light. He seemed to be intentionally antagonizing his submissive, making him whimper and writhe and squirm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack gave an uncharacteristically sadistic laugh at Genji’s whines, “so beautifully needy for me. I love having you like this baby.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji’s vision was blurred, his whole body tingling in a blissful haze. Every airy brush of Jack’s hands sent shivers up his spine, turning his muscles to jelly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now be good for me and I’ll make you feel so good,” Jack instructed, his fingers finally working the plug out of Genji’s wet, open hole. “Be a good boy and take daddy’s cock.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jack and Gabe had gone out on a date, leaving Genji alone with Jesse. He didn’t mind, Jesse was a sweetheart. From the scruffy beard and swagger in his walk you’d mistakenly assume he was some cocky asshole. His southern drawl made the most mundane words sound fanciful, or maybe that was just Genji’s schoolboy crush on him. Could you crush on your own boyfriend? Doesn’t matter, Genji was doing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They two of them had settled on ordering pizza and watching a movie, sharing Genji’s bed so that Gabe and Jack could have Jesse and Gabe’s shared room. The living room was in a state of disarray that would give Jack a panic attack, the two boys resolving to have it cleaned before their partners got home. Warm flannel and cotton blankets were scattered across the couch on the floor, the coffee table housed two boxes of half-eaten pizza and cups of tea and coffee. Jesse had the supernatural ability to drink coffee like it’s water and still be drowsy and placid. It wasn’t a problem with anyone, he was excitable enough as it was, he didn’t need the effects of caffeine to get energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d finally settled down on the couch, under an excessive number of blankets. One of Jesse’s arms was around Genji, the other holding a cup of coffee. He was relaxed back against the couch and had taken to using his hand to play with Genji’s hair. Lifting it and letting it fall, rubbing it between his fingers, scratching his head. Genji was much more cozy against Jesse, curling up against him holding his tea in both hands, sipping while he stared at the TV. He’d stopped watching five minutes in, content to listen to Jesse talk about music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I used to be in a band,” he said, looking down at Genji’s calm expression with a smile, “my exes, Ashe, and Bobby. We did some country, mostly folk punk though. I played guitar and sang. Wasn’t half bad I reckon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet you were amazing,” Genji replied. He’d heard Jesse singing in the shower, his voice was raw and beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well thank you sugar, but it wasn’t meant to be.” He took a long swig from his cup before continuing, “besides, I like the life I’ve got now. Gabe and Jack and you, much better than Ashe an’ Bobby ever were to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you have any videos?” Genji asked, “I’d love to hear you sing. With backup music. The bathroom walls are thin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse laughed, pulling out his phone. “I don’t think I have any saved, but there prob’ly some videos online. Lemme check real quick.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji leaned in, looking over Jesse’s shoulder as he searched. There were a few videos, Jesse didn’t watch any of them though. He scrolled all the way to the bottom, tapping through pages until he found what he was looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally found one, opening the video and handing his phone to Genji. “There ya go pumpkin. I’m proud’a this one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that you?” Genji asked, pointing to a gangly teenager sporting a cut up leather jacket and Jesse’s hat. It was so strange to see him without his beard, without his cuddly body. He was as cute as ever though, his swagger still evident on stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure is, I was sixteen there. Think I grew up mighty fine.” Jesse began to watch with Genji, “I do miss that jacket though. I think Gabe made me get rid of it when I outgrew it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The music wasn’t half bad, it sounded like a lot of the stuff Genji could hear Jesse listening to when he was “studying”. It wasn’t his music but he appreciated it for what it was. He appreciated Jesse showing him this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like you had fun as a teenager,” Genji said when the video ended. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s one way to put it,” Jesse replied with a throaty laugh. “Did a lotta stuff I shouldn’ta. Performing in dive bars an’ drinkin’ insteada studyin’ made it hard to get into college. I thought I was livin’ that rockstar life. Gabe helped me though an’ now look at me. I’m gonna be a fuckin’ lawyer. An’ I’m happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you ever miss being a teenager?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never,” his voice had a certainty that felt out of character with how sedate he was. “I thought I was free then. But I was just fuckin’ over myself to fuck over someone else. I’m actually free now and I’m surrounded by so much love, so much support. It helps that I’ve got sucha cute boy in my arms right now. Makes it easy to say no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The earnestness of Jesse’s words made Genji giggle, red heat pooling in his cheeks. “My god you’re sappy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya don’ like it? Ya don’ like my southern charms? Ya don’t find it captiving and seductive?” the cowboy teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re from New Mexico you dork, you’re about as southern as I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“New Mexico’s in the south!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah but it doesn’t count, it’s western. Southern is Georgia, Mississippi, Louisiana. New Mexico is the Wild West.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y’know, I don’t wanna argue with ya. No use in humiliating’ such a cutie,” Jesse teased, planting a kiss on Genji’s cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want to talk about humiliating, let’s talk about how Gabe talks to you,” Genji retorted. “The walls are paper thin and I can hear <em> everything </em> he says to you when you misbehave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse chuckled, ruffling Genji’s hair just a bit rougher than usual. “As if yer one to talk. It’s awfully hard to get homework done with ya whimperin’. ‘Daddy, oh daddy. Please daddy, harder’,” Jesse squealed in an exaggerated reenactment of Genji’s voice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine, I guess that makes us even,” Genji huffed, nuzzling against Jesse extra affectionately, trying to engraciate himself to his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say that but I’ll absolutely take this extra lovin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“From the sound of it you don’t get much loving from Gabe.” Genji had grown accustomed to the sound of loud slaps and grunts and yelps. It sounded much rougher than Genji and Jack were. “Sounds… violent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s just our way of showin’ love. And it’s all consensual. So no harm in gettin’ a lil roughed up,” Jesse shrugged, arms holding tight to Genji.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the exact reason he had avoided Gabe. He could deal with the weariness Gabe seemed to always direct at him, it was the intimidation that kept him away. “It scares me if I’m being honest. One kiss and then he’ll have me in the stocks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse gave a hearty chuckle at that. It wasn’t a joke though, “Gabe isn’t like that. He knows you need somethin’ else. I’m sure he’d know just how to handle ya. He’s been doin’ this for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really? How long?” He couldn’t imagine Gabe as anything other than the intimidating, scary dominant he’d grown to know over the past few months.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Plenty long darlin’. I think he’d treat ya like the lil boy ya need to be. And I think there’d be plenty of praise for ya,” Jesse said with a wink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji hadn’t told Jesse about his praise kink, he’d probably heard from Gabe. It made his eyes widen, looking up at Jesse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon, I see ya glowin’ after Jack calls you a ‘good boy’. I’d be pretty stupid to not notice.” Jesse remarked, calloused fingers playing with his hair. “Why haven’t ya talked to Gabe one on one? It’s been a while and neither of ya have tried to get to know each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think Gabe is fond of me. He always feels so… weary of me. Like I’m going to stab him or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He likes ya plenty. He talks about ya fairly often. Usually when he’s tryin’ to get me to behave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji couldn’t imagine Gabe speaking nightly of him. Usually it was a passing compliment or comment about dinner. “Really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really. I don’t think he hates you at all. And I dunno that much about it but I know that Jack has a history of gettin hurt and ya know how protective Gabe is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So he thinks that I’m going to hurt Jack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse shrugged, “I’ve seen Jack go through his fair share of partners. Some are good, others aren’t. But most don’t really stick around. Ya seem different than em.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good I guess…” Genji fell silent, pondering what Jesse had just told him. Was it possible that Gabe didn’t absolutely loathe him? “Do you think he wants to be like you and I or Jack and I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Romantically and sexually involved? I wouldn’t put it past him. But do you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question cause Genji’s chest to tighten. Gabe was gorgeous, so sexy. And if he was as amazing as Jesse said it couldn’t hurt to try. “I- I think so? I don’t know if-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope,” Jesse cut him off, “I’ll take care of it. Don’t worry at all honey bear. Just let me work my magic on him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure? You don’t need to go out of your way for me, I can ask him myself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure. Knowin’ you, you’ll wait and wait and wait until Gabe bites it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse was right. It’d only take a few months for him to figure Genji out and he wasn’t afraid to flex that knowledge. “Thank you Jesse… you’re the best.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know I am sugar bear. Now watch the damn movie, shit’s gettin’ good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Genji rolled his eyes, kissing Jesse’s cheek. “You sure you wouldn’t rather wait to finish it? I’ve got some new stuffies to show you. In my bed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Jesse asked, “or do ya just wanna kiss and cuddle in yer bed?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, that too. Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jesse made an exaggerated sighnoise, “fine, but only cause ya look so beautiful right now and I wanna kiss ya all over.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better not leave any marks. Jack will beat your ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pretended to think for a moment, “I don’t really need to sit that bad, do I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun explaining that to your professors.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess yer right. Guess I’ve gotta be soft and sweet then. No bittin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good boy,” Genji said with an impish grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up or I won’t kiss ya at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wouldn’t do that to yourself”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yer right, I wouldn’t.” Jesse replied, standing up with Genji in his arms. “Ya can’t talk if I kiss ya though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wont stop me from being as loud as I want though,” Genji retorted, smiling at Jesse’s laugh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another late upload. If I’m consistent with anything it’s my inconsistency :) I hope you enjoyed this. Next upload will be two chapters (cause why tf not). Any comments or kudos are much appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Papi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Jesse have a date, leaving Genji and Gabe home alone. Neither are thrilled but Jesse, ever the optimist hopes this will help them work out their differences.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re the worst,” Genji pouted, crossing his arms to drive home how upset he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting cross-legged in Jesse’s bed, directing his weak glare at the back of the cowboy’s head as he worked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know ya love me sunshine,” Jesse responded from his desk, swiveling his chair around to face Genji. “Besides, this is whatcha asked me to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it isnt! I asked you to get Gabe to talk to me, not to set up a date with Jack and leave me alone with Gabe while you’re out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If ya ask me, those two things are pretty damn similar. You’ll be with Gabe, and the two of ya can talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you and Jack won’t be there,” Genji whined. “What if it goes horribly wrong? What if something bad happens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s gonna happen?” Jesse inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji said nothing in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Yer gonna be fine. It’ll be a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other. Gabe’ll probably order out or somethin’, the two of you can play a game or whatever. I’ve talked to him about it and he’s… not excited but he’s open to it. He thinks it’ll be easier to talk to ya if you aren’t hiding in Jack’s arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t hide,” Genji protested, eliciting a laugh from Jesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You absolutely do sugar. Don’t worry though, Gabe has arms ya can hide in too. Plenty of room for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughhh,” Genji groaned, “this isn’t going to end well. I can feel it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t if ya have that kinda mindset. Ya gotta be positive. Ya know he likes ya, it’s just him bein’ protective of Jack. So how would ya resolve that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji thought for a little before replying, “I really like Jack too and I don’t want him to get hurt. So we have something in common. We both want Jack to be happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. Use that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you so smart Jesse?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Natural talent and a couple of years on ya. You’ll get there sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Genji replied. Jesse had started to clean his desk, leaving the two of them in silence. A silence that Genji eventually broke, asking, “wanna make out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack and Jesse had left no more than five minutes ago and Genji was already losing his mind. Gabe had been in his home office all day working, leaving Genji to deal with his anxiousness alone. Any other day he would’ve texted Jack or Jesse, but they’d made him promise he wouldn’t do that unless something serious happened. Absentmindedly cleaning his room was the best thing he could do to manage the discomfort he felt. How was this going to work? His family had never been good at communicating, normal people probably didn’t yell and try to hurt each other when having talks like this. So what was he supposed to do? What was Gabe going to say? How should re respond?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cariño,” Gabe’s voice snapped Genji out of his panicked thoughts. Genji turned the face the man standing in his doorway. “Jessito said you wanted to talk. You free right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, y-yeah… I’m free.” Genji replied, waiting for Gabe to come into his room. His parents had always had discussions like this in him room. It always felt like an invasion of his safe space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk in the living room.” Gabe left the threshold, Genji feeling compelled to follow. “Make yourself comfortable Genji. You can sit wherever you feel comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Already Genji could feel a change in Gabe’s attitude. Had Jesse prepped him? Was he expecting this? Or was he acting warm to get Genji complacent before grilling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the couch, the same place he’d first met Gabe, who was sitting in the same chair he’d been in that day. It was eerily familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesse told me you wanted to talk.” Gabe began. “I wasn’t expecting it honestly, you seem very disinterested in me. I understand if I’m not your cup of tea, but you just come off as very distant. And if we can’t be partners I’d at least like to be friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji was taken aback. He could hear the sincerity in Gabe’s voice and it was… nice. “Y-yeah… that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ve just felt like you don’t like me and that you don’t want me here and Jesse and I were talking. He told me about Jack’s… history and that it’s just you being protective. And I get that but I’d like to move on from that. Cause I really like Jack and I really want him to be happy and I know that’s what you want. So I think it’d be good if we worked something out so that both of us can be comfortable with each other and help keep Jack happy together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe sat silent for a moment.  His face was motionless but his eyes were thoughtful. “I’m sorry if I’ve been hostile in any way. I was and still am, partially, worried about Jack. He goes all in when he meets someone. Then something goes wrong; the boy meets someone else, he runs away, dumps Jack out of nowhere. It just never ends well. Jack is sweet and loving and caring, but he’s a bad judge of character. He’s so trusting and kind but that doesn’t always work out for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe took a breath, cracking both his knuckles. The emotional moment ensured it wasn’t intimidating but it still made Genji stand on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve known Jack since college, so I try to look out for him. And when he comes home with an nineteen year old boy with no experience in our community and almost none in a relationship, then moves him in two months later, I get a little worried. None of this excuses me being cold to you, but I feel like you deserve an explanation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I get it. I probably wasn’t the best when we first met either. You were big and scary and very, very sexy and it kinda felt like I was meeting Jack’s dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Gabe chuckle. It was just a small laugh but it sounded soft, softer than Genji had ever imagined Gabe to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then I’ve just spent the last few months trying to get used to being here and dating Jack and joining the lifestyle. So I’ve tried to steer clear of you cause you’ve just been that big, scary, hot guy who doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense, I am pretty gorgeous,” Gabe joked, flashing a dazzling smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yeah, I’m sorry I’ve been steering clear of you. I do want to get to know you though, if you don’t hate me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All is forgiven baby,” Gabe assured him, “I’d love to get to know you. How could I hate someone who makes Jack and Jesse so happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make them happy too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like making people happy Genji,” Gabe said, rising from his chair and sitting next to Genji on the couch. “I’d love to make you happy to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s body was so big, so warm, so inviting. He wanted to fall into it and be held forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do you say I order us some dinner and we start negotiating? You can pick dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that,” Genji replied bashfully, “I’d like that a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy, what do you want for dinner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji thought about what he knew about Gabe. He likes hot food. Jesse had told him that after dinner one night. “Are wings okay? There’s a really good place I used to go to when I was living on campus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfect niño,” Gabe patted his head gently, “pull up the menu and let me look it over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boxes of wings and papers were spread across the kitchen counter, Genji and Gabe bouncing between filling them out and gorging themselves. Genji was determined to finish the negotiation sheet, despite Gabe assuring him they could do it later. He’d made good headway too. There were some hard limits for both of them but Gabe was open and Genji was still working out his limits, making for a nice synergy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genji, you need to slow down.” Gabe moved Genji’s third box of hot barbecue wings away from him, pushing a glass of water in front of him. “Drink your water and take a break. I don’t want you getting sick on my watch. Jack would kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so good,” Genji replied through hasty gulps of water. “And I haven’t had them since I moved in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but I’ve only had one serving, you’re on your third.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One, you’re older than me. And two, you got bone-in wings so you waste time eating around the bone.” Genji poured himself another glass of water in hopes of appeasing Gabe and getting his food back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me old niño?” Gabe feigned insult, “sounds like someone doesn’t want to cuddle later. Oh well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I didn’t mean that Gabi. Besides, it’s like wine or whatever, better with age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe snorted, rolling his eyes and handing back Genji his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Gabi,” Genji said, his voice saccharine and exaggerated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now eat, hurry up and finish them. You’re the one who wanted to finish this sheet tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my dad Gabe, ease off and let me eat myself sick.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so,” Gabe lowered his voice, leaning into Genji’s ear. He’d heard this voice a few times before, usually when Jesse was about to be punished. “Because the papers you’ve signed agree to me being your papi. So, listen to papi, dulcito. I know you can be a good boy for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the way Gabe spoke to him expertly enticed him into his headspace. A warm haze settled in his mind. It felt as safe as it always did with Jack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s the good boy,” Gabe purred, pressing a kiss to Genji’s forehead. “We can finish these later, this little boy needs some loving, doesn’t he.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only response Genji gave was a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not enough baby, I need to hear you say ‘yes’. Can you do that for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes papi, I want it so badly,” Genji whimpered, trying to climb off his chair and into Gabe’s lap. “Please papi? I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe looked down at Genji, their dark eyes meeting. Gabe gave Genji another kiss. “That’s perfect baby. You want papi to carry you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please papi,” Genji replied, voice hushed. “Thank you papi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course baby, you just want to let someone take over for you, don’t you? You just want to be quiet and cared for. I can give that to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genji whined as Gabe hoisted him up, carrying him to his bedroom. The lights were off and it was cold, just like Genji liked it. Gabe set Genji down in his bed, letting the younger boy wrap himself in the pink blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a stuffie, baby? Who do you want to cuddle with us?” Gave asked, motioning to the meticulously arranged stuffed animals at the end of his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy,” Genji murmured, aimlessly pointing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily Gabe knew Sammy was the round, soft shark with a friendly smile. He picked up the shark, climbing in bed and pulling Genji close to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s Sammy, niño. Let’s get you settled, all warm and comfy with papi.” Gabe put his arms around Genji, a protective position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you papi…” Genji whispered, sleepiness seeping into his voice. “Thank you for being so nice tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure cariño, I’m glad you feel safe around me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re big… safe.” Genji rambled, clearly on the edge of sleep, “Strong and sweet and cuddly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep my baby safe. So will Jack, so will Jesse. You’re safe, just be whatever you want and we’ll love you plenty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you papi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such good manners, you’re such a good boy. You’re so perfect, I hope you know that. You’re absolutely perfect,” Gabe’s deep voice filled the room, resonating with a deep place inside Genji. It felt good. “You can curl up and sleep baby. Papi will take care of you, papi can stay here as long as you need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabe’s hushed words and low humming slowly helped Genji slip into his subspace completely and effortlessly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no, I went a month without updating, didn’t I... well shit. Please, humbly accept this chapter that serves as a preface to the next, smutty chapter. Hoping to have it up next Wednesday but at this point I shouldn’t make any promises XD. Thank you for reading again, hope you enjoyed. Love y’all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Brat/Tamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genji needs a lesson in good behavior. Gabe is an amazing teacher.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well shit... I’m bad at updating...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jackie,” Genji called across the room, “Daddy!” I wanna do something. Can we do something? I’m so bored here and you look… so good dressed for work.” Lust crept into his voice, not uncommon when he went more than a few hours without special attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was sitting at his desk, trying to stay focused as Genji continued to talk at him. Jack had promised one on one time after he finished his work. Genji had decided that was too long of a wait. From Jesse’s dog bed on the other side of the room he pestered, making lewd offers in hopes of catching Jack’s interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Genji, I’m busy. You can sit there and wait like a good boy or be punished. And I’d really rather not punish you,” Jack said. His usual calm tone was underlined with severity. “I’ll be done soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you said forever ago though,” the younger man complained. “I promise not to distract you. Just let me suck you off. Oh! I could eat your ass too! Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Genji. No.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The finality in Jack’s voice didn’t dissuade Genji, who rose from the plush bed, walked other to Jack’s desk and sank to his knees. His hands quickly began to undo the belt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Genji, stop it.” Jack grabbed Genji’s wrist, stopping him from continuing to remove the belt. “I’ve told you no. I’ve told you to be patient. And now you’re disobeying. If you can’t behave you’ll need to be punished.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though it wasn’t ideal, punishment was attention. At least he’d get some time with Jack, Jack always went easy on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry daddy. I’ll take the punishment, I’ll be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will,” Jack replied, his voice steeped in exasperation as he picked up his phone and quickly sent a text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later the door opened, Gabe stepping into the room. His expression could only be described as sadistic excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Niño,” Gabe said gruffly, hooking his fingers under his collar to pull him up. “You've been bad and daddy’s busy, so I’ll be taking care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prospect of punishment was now less exciting. Gabe never went easy. He was rough and stern and demanding. His iron grasp on the leather around his neck made it clear he wouldn’t be making today any exception.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, daddy please. I disrespected you, you should be punishing me.” Genji began to plead before Gabe used his over hand to stop him, two fingers sliding into his mouth to silence him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, little one.” Gabe crooned, “your daddy gets to choose the punishment. And since he’s busy, I get the pleasure of disciplining you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A third finger entering his mouth forced a pained squeal from Genji, drool already beginning to run from his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, if you take your punishment like a good boy, papi will take good care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack stepped away from his desk for a moment, kissing both Gabe and Genji. “Thank you Gabe, I’ll take care of his aftercare when you’re done. I just need him to learn his lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure he learns Jackie, and don’t you worry about the aftercare, I can take care of this little guy just fine. Isn’t that right baby?” Gabe asked the mute Genji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Behave sweetheart, otherwise I’ll need to punish you a second time.” Jack instructed, his hand resting on Genji’s drool-slicked chin. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The submissive tried to reply, but was unintelligible with so many fingers occupying his mouth. Instead he made a few weak noises and a long whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now let Papi take care of the bad so I can make you feel good,” Gabe instructed, leading Genji out of the office by his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji obeyed, there wasn’t much choice though. And between the wrath of two doms and one, he’d go with just Gabe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a naughty boy, I’ll fix that easily,” Gabe said as they walked. He said it less for Genji and more for himself. “I think we’ll need to go to my room though. I hope you don’t mind if Jesse’s there. He’s just finished being punished, the same as you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe kissed Genji’s messy head as they entered his room. Between the black bedding and dark decor, it was as intimidating as Gabe was. In the corner sat a large trunk and bent over the trunk was Jesse. His ass was exposed and a painful shade of bloodshot red, presumably from an earlier spanking. A blindfold and gag kept him docile, still.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t see you,” Gabe assured him, guiding Genji to the bed. “He’s bound up for now. If you’re especially good, I’ll let him join in for aftercare. Sound good little one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe’s fingers withdrew from Genji’s mouth, coated in spit. “I don’t want the punishment Gabi, please don’t punish me. I’ll be good, I promise papi. Pre-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pleas were cut short by the reinsertion of Gabe’s fingers. Though he feigned discontent, the fullness in his mouth was comforting. He had a suspicion Gabe knew this as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Begging won’t get you out of this. Now be good and take your pants off so we can get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe instructed. While he waited for Genji to comply, he retrieved a paddle from beside Jesse, giving his ass a gentle rub.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji didn’t obey. He wasn’t going to willingly subject himself to Gabe’s punishment, maybe Gabe had a sweet spot where he’d fold, just like Jack. When Gabe sat bad down, Genji crawled into his lap, beginning to kiss him. Soft, tender kisses on his neck and cheeks and shoulders, that usually got Jack to at least lighten the punishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Niño, that won’t work. Jack doesn’t enjoy punishing you when you’re bratty. I do. There will be plenty of time for kissing once you’ve been punished. Now, take off your pants or I’ll increase the count.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji didn’t think before he said “make me”. He immediately regretted it though. Gabe’s face said everything. He was angry. A quiet, resting anger that would make him hurt and do so with no reassurance or comfort. A sinking in the pit of Genji’s belly was all it took to quickly begin groveling for forgiveness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing a piss poor job at braying, Genji.” Gabe said, his voice level. Almost too level. “Now, do as I instructed and I won’t up the count.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Genji dared to give was a quiet ‘hmf’ as he slid down his jeans. “But I’m being good now. So I shouldn’t get punished because I’m being good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that’s not why you’re being punished,” Gabe replied, pulling Genji back onto his lap. “Now, how many spanks with my hand do you think you deserve? And how many with the paddle?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man pondered for a second before responding. “Ten with your hand and none with the paddle. And ten warm-ups.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe wasn’t amused by the answer. “Niño. You know that’s not enough for how poorly you were behaving. Since you can’t pick, I will. Ten warm-ups with my hand, underwear on. Twenty with my hand on your bare ass, then ten with the paddle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji stared at Gabe, a frown playing on his lips. “But I’m being good Gabi. Maybe lighten it a little?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep arguing it’ll be twenty with the paddle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” Genji huffed. “Let’s just get this over with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The submissive begrudgingly got into position across Gabe’s lap, grabbing a pillow to stuff his face into.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe tsk’d, pulling the pillow away from Genji. “No, not this time. You need to count for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji decided against complaining. “Yes papi. I’m ready now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Gabe replied, “You know the rules, remember to count for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gave laid his hand across Genji’s ass, not too hard but firm enough to leave a light throbbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One,” Genji counted. “Two. Three. Four. Five.” Soon enough Gabe was done, rubbing his hand soothingly over Genji. A rhythmic throbbing made it feel as if he was still being spanked, over and over again in blunt pain. It felt worse than Jack’s spankings ever did; too harsh for warm-ups.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking this well so far baby,” Gabe purred, slowly slipping the waistband of Genji’s boxers down to expose his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get it over with please,” he murmured in reply. The worst was yet to come, no point in giving reassurance after the warm-up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush baby… hush,” Gabe said, “I’ll get you through this. It won’t be like when Jackie punishes you. So I’ll take my time and make sure you’re ready. Count to twenty for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji clenched his eyes shut, so tight that tears began to well up. Gabe put his full force into the next few spanks. “One,” Genji counted, each spank leaving a sharp sting followed by a harsh throbbing sensation. “Two, three, four, five.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Gabe had finished Genji’s voice was little more than a weak groan, his cheeks bright red and stained with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, dulcito,” Gabe crooned. “You’re doing so well, you’re almost done. Then Jesse and I will take care of you real good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dominant gently moved Genji off his lap, standing up and undoing Jesse’s bindings, whispering to him soft praises and rewarding him with kind kisses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe lead Jesse to the bed with Genji, the two of them sitting next to Genji’s limp form. Jesse’s warm hand ran up the back of Genji’s leg onto his ass, rubbing it tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sugar bear. Gabi wants me to help ya through your punishment. Ya wanna hold my hand or somethin’?” Jesse asked, his voice hoarse from his earlier punishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A weak nod from Genji as all Jesse needed, locking their hands together as Gabe took Genji back into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer gonna be just fine, honey bun. I’m right here with ya,” Jesse’s voice rang, familiar and reassuring. A life preserver of sorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to count these Genji, just get through this and you’ll be done.” Gabe said before bringing down the paddle hard across his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pained yell slipped from Genji before he could stop himself. Fiery pain shot through his ass, burning the already throbbing and aching skin. He tightened his grip on Jesse’s hand, putting the back of his hand to his mouth, hoping to stifle any more noises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe gave Genji another spank with the paddle, the same hot hurt rising on his skin. One spank after another until it stopped, finally. Tears had run a marathon down Genji’s cheeks, leaving glistening trails against his reddened cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe’s voice came softly, reassuring. The deep sound made the whole room vibrate at a pleasant frequency. “You were so good for me Genji, such a good boy. You took that so well, I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse joined in, whispering soft praises to Genji as Gabe turned him over, sitting the smaller man in his lap. “Ya took that real well Genj, a lot better than I took mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You absolutely did. You’re both good boys, so good.” Gabe ran his fingers through Genji’s hair, holding it just tight enough to elicit a reaction but gentle enough to be comforting. “You’re such a good boy Genji, I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji sniffled, looking up to meet Gabe’s gaze. “I love you too papi… my ass hurts though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the point Genji. Don’t worry, papi can make you feel better. Jess and I are going to pamper you so good, make all that hurt go away.” Gabe’s warm breath on Genji’s ear made the submissive tremble. “Just because I had to punish you doesn’t mean you don’t deserve love.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a little gesture, Gabe motioned for Jesse to come to him. A few whispered instructions later and Jesse was crawling between Genji’s legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders, leaving his reddened ass at Jesse’s mercy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Genji could say anything, Gabe gave a deep, loving kiss to Genji. Jesse took this as a signal to start, kissing at Genji’s poor, abused ass before beginning to kick at his hole. Long, wet licks against the tight muscle causing Genji to moan into Gabe’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying that baby?” Gabe asks, breaking the kiss just long enough for a teasing smirk. “What else would you enjoy? What does my little baby boy want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All Genji could manage was a whimper as Jesse continued to coax him open. Gave chuckled, using his free hand to hold Genji’s face, looking down at him with amusement in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” he instructed, his usual sternness was cushioned by how attentive he was. Gabe oscillated between strict and doting so well, making Genji feel cared for and deeply loved. “Papi wants to spoil his beautiful boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji made an uncomfortable noise, writhing as Jesse continued to eat him out. “I don’t wanna say,” Genji muttered. Gabe groaned, taking a handful of Jesse’s hair to make him stop licking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Genji. Tell me, otherwise Jesse won’t be allowed to touch you.” Gave ignored the whine that Jesse gave. “So tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji squirmed more at the proposition, finally caving. “I really like your arms a-and legs and… and ass. And Jesse’s ass and chest belly. They just look so good and I wanna kiss them and bite them and- ” Genji stopped his word vomiting, resigning himself to shame, hiding his embarrassed expression in his palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, is that so?” Gabe looked ready to laugh, grinning deviously. “Well I’m more than happy to indulge you baby. I’m sure Jesse would love that too, right Jess?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other man gave an excited nod, a bubbly smile shining bright on his face. “Yeah, that sounds like a lotta fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji slowly emerged from his hiding spot behind his hands. “Th-thank you guys… I love you. A lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know niño. We love you just as much.” Gabe hugged Genji, holding him tight to his chest. “Since you probably don’t want to do anything after that spanking, just lay back and relax. Jesse and I will take care of everything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji laid back into the pillows on the bed, looking over at Gabe, who smiled, whispering another command to Jesse, who smiled in return. Jesse resumed sucking Genji off, more enthusiastic this time, less controlled and much sloppier. Gabe then climbed onto Genji’s chest, his weight pressing down on the smaller man’s chest. It didn’t hurt, it made breathing a touch harder, as if Gabe was maintaining control even while putting Genji first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Genji expected Gabe to offer up his dick, he instead put his thighs around Genji’s head. Not so tight as to restrict breathing, but just so that it was warm and comfortable. His familiar scent of sweat, natural odor and cologne filled Genji’s nostrils, stinging as he breathed. It was much stronger than usual, making it hard to think of anything but Gabe; the way he felt, the smell, how much Genji wanted Gabe in that moment. Small whines and groans were muffled by Gabe’s legs, the vibrations traveling up his leg and arousing his cock, which rested firm on Genji’s forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, enjoying that Genji?” Gabe purred, grinding against the sub’s face, listening to the moans emanating from between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji couldn’t reply but Gabe knew well enough that the lewd noises signaled enjoyment, carnal pleasure at its purest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want something else Genji? Tell Papi what you want, anything at all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genji hesitated a moment before timidly asking “could you… I want to eat you out… please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe gave a chuckle, ruffling Genji’s hair between his thighs. “Red is a good color on you, dulcito. So timid and sweet for me. And to think you were such a pain in the ass earlier.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Papi. I just didn’t want my punishment, I don’t like punishment. It makes me feel like I’m doing a bad job. It scares me that you won’t want me when I’m bad.” Genji’s voice was barely more than a whimper, more tears welling up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately Gabe released Genji from between his legs and pulled the smaller man into his lap, wrapping him tightly in his arms. Jesse soon joined them, joining the hug. “Oh, dulcito. You aren’t bad, you just need a reminder to behave yourself. And we’ll love you however many times we need to remind you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been punished lots of times Genj, and Jack and Gabe still love me. Punishment is just them makin’ sure you behave for them.” The brush of Jesse’s scruff tickled Genji’s neck, his lips moving up and down slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As quickly as it had come on, the crushing guilt subsided. He still felt bad, like he’d ruined Gabe and Jesse’s enjoyment but he was just glad they loved him for all of his emotional instability and insecurity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabe kissed Genji’s cheek, “let’s get you nice and comfortable, there will be plenty of time to play later, and I’m sure Jack will appreciate us waiting up for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of Jesse, Gabe and Jack all together with him was exhilarating. He wanted to feel all of them on him, hear all of their voices saying his name. He felt himself begin to get hard at the thought, a knowing laugh coming from Gabe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you snuggle up to Jesse, dulcito? Doesn’t he look nice and warm and comfy? And I’m sure he’s feeling nice and lovey right now.” Gabe gave Genji a firm nudge towards Jesse, who quickly trapped him in a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse felt cozy, an all enveloping warmth that assured him everything was alright. The entire bed moved as Gabe’s weight shifted off of it, him quietly leaving the room, the door shutting slowly. Genji barely noticed. Jesse was more aware, aware of the hushed voices on the other side of the door. He could only make out bits and pieces of the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Genji seems upset”, Gabe’s distinct, deep voice said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we talk to him? If you think somethings wrong-“ Jack was clearly the other person talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to talk. Mostly about Genji, who was comfortably asleep in his arms. He wanted to hear what they were saying, be part of the conversation. Genji needed him though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just wait a little longer. Maybe it’ll get better as he adjusts.” Jack was ever the optimist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so…” Gabe replied, uncertainty clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why can’t the twink just be happy? Cause he can’t. Sorry bout it</p>
<p>Anyway, I’ve already decided once I finish the initial series I’m gonna do some more fun stuff, more pure smut. But then I’m gonna rewrite this. Hopefully when I do that I can keep an update schedule. Thanks for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this! There’ll be more “fun” next chapter. I don’t know how often I’ll be able to update this though. School and my mental state really fuck with my ability to write. I’m going to try for monthly updates; and I’m already a good way through chapter two. Hope to see y’all soon &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>